The Thoughtful Turnabout
by Artofskating
Summary: Athena, Apollo, Phoenix, and Trucy are hanging out at the Defense Attorney's Convention when a girl is attacked. Her dad is arrested for it, and Phoenix takes his case. However, is he really as innocent as he looks of crime? And is this case really as simple as it seems? First fanfic, no hate please. Rated teen for mentions of abuse and swearing. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The thoughtful turnabout

Phoenix POV

9:30 AM 04/05/27

Defense Attorney's Convention

"Hey boss! Look! They have a lecture on how to ..." The loud voice is surprising drowned by the sounds of the Defense Attorney's convention. I laugh as he runs up to me, with the spikes that is his hair blown back from running. "

For the first time ever, Apollo, I couldn't hear that last part that you said." "Hey Mr. Wright!" I heard as Apollo whispered a joke to me. Two girls ran up to us, one of which has brown hair and is wearing a magician's outfit, complete with a top hat, and the other has ginger-ish hair pulled into a side ponytail, with a yellow jacket over her with a white shirt and a yellow skirt, and both girls are holding food. As me and Apollo laugh, they look at each other, confused.

"What did we do, Athena?" The brunette asks. "Why are Apollo and Daddy laughing?"

"I don't know, Trucy," Athena replies, the robot on her neck turning yellow with surprise. As we stop laughing, Athena says, "We brought food." The robot on her neck says,

"Athena ate some already!"

"Shut up, Widgit." Apollo looked like he was just keeping himself from laughing, as we all started eating.

Athena POV

A little while after everyone was done eating, I said that I was going for a walk. Before I left, Phoenix replied, "Apollo is going with you,"

" Okay!" I yelled back as I ran towards the shops. As Apollo caught up to me, I asked, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I want to look around."

"Okay, but if you want something, you're paying for it, Athena." I smiled as I started for the shops as I was stopped by a woman who was around her early twenties, and had very fancy clothes, with light blue hair that was cut very short.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a girl? She's about 16, she has really long red hair, green eyes, and she is wearing a pink cartigan over a white dress." I shook my head no as she said," Oh. I'm not worried about her, she just took my whip, so..." Was that an unexpected emotion? I frown as I pick up the tiniest bit of an unexpected emotion. However, before I can see what it is, Apollo caught up and looked at the woman, shocked. " Aren't you a prosecuter?" He said. She smiled.

"Yes I am. My name is Franziska von Karma." I frown, immediately recognising the name. Manfred von Karma, whom I assume to be her father, hadn't lost a case in 40 long years, until Phoenix faced against him, and he was found guilty in the DL-6 case from several years earlier at the time. Franziska quickly adds, " I'm afraid I didn't catch your names." "I'm Athena Cykes." As Apollo introduces himself, I ask her about why her friend took her whip.

" She wanted to play hide and seek."

" Oh."

" I have to go. Bye!" As she left, I realized what the unexpected emotion in her voice was.

Fear.

Apollo POV

As I caught up to Athena, I see that she is talking to a short woman with light blue hair and a fancy suit complete with a cravat. I frown as I recognise her as Franziska von Karma. I overhear her saying, " Oh, I'm not worried about her, just she took my whip, so..." I suddenly felt my bracelet tighten on my arm. She was lying? What was that about? After we talked to her, Athena turned to me. "She was scared when she was talking about her friend."

"Really? When she was talking about how her friend took her whip, my braclet reacted."

"Really? I wonder what that was about."

Trucy POV

10:53 AM 04/05/27

Defense Attorney's Convention

"What do you want to do, Trucy?"

Daddy asked me.

"I don't know. Hey, what's in that bush?" I asked, as I walked up to a bush that had something red in it.

"Be careful Trucy!" He yelled to me as I pushed back the leaves to find a girl.

"Oh, you- oh, its not Izzy. How did you find me?" As I opened my mouth to answer, she said, "I can guess. My hair showed through the leaves, didn't it?"

"H-how did you guess?!" She smiled. " I'm really good at guessing. I'm Skie, by the way." She was very pretty. She had knee-length red hair that was pulled into a half up half down hair style, bright green eyes, and was wearing a strapless white dress and a long sleaved pink cardigan over it. Also, she was a little bit taller than me. "I'm Trucy. Nice to meet y- Why are you holding a whip?"

" It's Izzy's. I took it so that we could play hide and seek." Skie explained.

"Ah. Because you have to steal a weapon to play hide and seek."

She smiled again. " I'm a defense attorney, by the way."

"Really? Did you just pass the bar?"

She looks at me, a surprised look in eyes. "No, I've been a defense attorney for 7 years."

"No way! How old are you?"

"16. I passed the bar when I was 9."

"Seriously?!"

"Yep. "

"Whose this 'Izzy', out of curiosity?"

"My friend. I've known her since I was 5. She was 13 at the time and had just passed the bar for prosecuting."

"Oh! Do you mean Franziska von Karma?"

Just then, Daddy came up to us.

Pheonix POV

"So, you know Franziska?"

The girl nodded. She kind of reminded me of that circus girl from my second case against Franziska. If I recall correctly, her name was Regina. She had the same cuteness and naievity. " I'm Skie, by the way." The only difference was that she seemed a little more mature.

I nodded. " I'm -"

"Pheonix Wright, Izzy told me about you. You've only lost one case, you were accused of fabricating evidence, you lost your badge for it, 7 years later, you got it back, and you now work with two young attorneys named Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes."

My jaw dropped." How did you know about that?!"

She shrugged. " Izzy told me."

BAM!

A single psyche-lock appearred. Immeadiatly, she frowned, a far off look in her eyes. As the psyche-lock dissapeared, A man I recognised as Phillip Debaskit walked up to us. Skie gasped. " D-Dad?"

Dad? His ice blue eyes gleamed with anger as he said, " Skie Hazel Debaskit, you are coming with me. " As he dragged her away, her eyes were full of fear, and she was trembling badly.

Franziska POV

I walked around the Defense Attorney's convention, ignoring the foolishly foolish stares. If only I had my whip! But Skylie had taken it. Just then, I saw that foolishly foolish lawyer with a younger girl. " YOU!" I yelled as i walked up to Pheonix Wright and the girl. I noticed the whip that he was holding. "Thats my whip!" I shouted, grabbing it and hitting him with it. The girl stood between us. "Stop hurting Daddy. You have no right to." Wait, Daddy?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Trucy Wright, adopted daughter of Pheonix Wright." I bit my lip, as she reminded me of that other little girl- the one who was named after some sort of jewel. Opal? Topaz? Pearl? Yeah, that was it! The one who yelled at me. I hit Pheonix with the whip again, and then put it away.

"Franziska? Do you know Apollo and Athena?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just met them earlier."

"You met them earlier? Interesting..."

What the hell was THAT about?

Wait a minute.. if they had my whip, then... "Have you seen a girl? She's 16, has really long red hair, green eyes, and is wearing a white dress with a pink cartigan on top." Trucy nodded. "Is her name Skie?"

So they HAD seen Skylie. "Yes. Where is she?"

"Her dad asked to talk to her."

Her dad? Oh no...

"Do you mean Phillip Debaskit?"

Trucy nodded.

Crap. This is not good. Not good at all.

After all, she nearly killed herself trying to get away from him.

Pheonix POV

After we told her we saw Skie, she seemed really worried. "Why are you so worried? It's only her father."

She hit me with the whip. Hard.

"You foolishly foolish fool! It is... more complicated than that."

BAM.

Three psyche-locks appeared.

As they disapeared, Franziska said, "Well, I have to go." and walked off, as Apollo and Athena walked up.

"Hey boss!"

I smiled. "Hey Athena."

BANG!

Apollo looked around. " What was that?"

Huh?

BANG!

"Is that what I think it is?"

Athena's thought was confirmed by another bang.

Gunshots.

Skie POV

Another gunshot rang out as I was shot for the.. I had lost count of how many shots after 5. Pain shot through my stomach as I lay on the ground. Slowly dying from all the knife and gunshot wounds,I barely felt the knife cut my skin one last time. As I lay there, on the verge od death, I heard a single sentence from my attacker as I blacked out:

You deserved this.

Athena POV

12:29 PM 04/05/27

Defense Attorney's Convention

Apollo and I ran to where the gunshots came from, and BAM! We ran into Franziska, who was overflowing with fear. She grabbed my arm and we ran off to our destination. I noticed that she was shaking terribly, despite most likely having been in this situation before. However, I caught snippits of her mumbling to herself- "Skylie.." was the word she mostly used.

As we got closer, I felt more emotions- fear, anger, and even surprise, but the most prominate one was unfamiliar. Was that... pain? It was so overwhelming, that I could barely sense anything else.

12:31 PM 04/05/27

Alley

Finally, we were there, and I gazed in shock at the sight before me- there was blood everywhere, a bloddy knife was on the ground, a gun that was splattered in blood was there as well. The scent of blood almost overwhelmed the feelings I felt. But the worst thing was a 16 year old girl lying face down in a pile of blood. From what I could tell, she matched the description Franziska gave us Franziska flinched at the sight of her body. She hit Apollo- I guess she found her whip- and said, "Call an ambulance. Now." As Apollo ran off to make the call, she went over to the girl and picked her up, even though they were the same height. The girl stirred, opening her almond-shaped green eyes. "Izzy?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Who did this Skylie?" Franziska replied briskly. "Who the HELL did this?"

Skie looked at her for a minute, and then she seemed to black out.

Franziska POV

Holy shit.

Skylie, my best friend for the past 9 years, is basically dying. I know who the culprit is, but I know Skylie won't die. Unfortunately, so does her attacker, so he can't get what he deserves. Unless...

As Mr. Justice walks back up, Ms. Cykes walks torwards me. "Are you okay, Franziska? You seem very panicky." Yes, if I recall correctly, Ms. Cykes here could feel other's emotions. "I'm fine. Go away." Suddenly, Mr. Justice rubbed his bracelet. "Franziska, when you said that, your grasp on your whip tightened. Tell us the truth. Now."

Sighing, I conceded. "I'm... tired. And pissed. And sad."

And Pheonix Wright showed up, along with Trucy.

"YOU'RE LATE, YOU FOOLISHLY FOOLISH FOOL!" I yelled as I struck my whip out at him, hitting him.

"...Franziska! You may want to look at this!" Athena yelled. She was near Skylie. I frowned, walking over. Athena was holding Skylie's wrist, showing the scar."What's this?" she asked, looking at me.

"If you think it's from my whip, you're wrong," I replied, hitting her with my whip. " It's probably from when she was attacked."

"OBJECTION! It's a scar, not an open wound. It looks like it's from a few months ago." She retorted, touching where the whip hit.

Damn it, they found out.

Pheonix POV

I walked up to Franziska, and took out my magatama. "TAKE THAT!" I yelled as the three locks appeared. "So, Franziska, why were you so worried about Skie?"

"...Skylie is my best friend. I've known her since she was five and I was 13."

"How did you become friends?"

"Huh?"

"Skie seems very kind hearted. No offense, but the exact opposite of you." I earned myself a lash of Franziska's whip. "As a matter of a fact, I know you two are very good friends despite this."

"Oh yeah? Prove it then!"

"TAKE THAT!"

"...My whip?" Franziska seemed very confused.

"This was in Skie's possesion."

"So? Agh.."

So, she caught on. "Now, unless they wanted to face your wrath, nobody would dare steal it. Why then, did Skie take it?"

"...AGH!"

One psyche-lock broke.

"Now, why would you two be friends in the first place? Was it because you get along?"

"...! Yeah! Thats it!" Franziska said, starting to sweat.

"I'm sorry, but that's wrong."

"!?"

"TAKE THAT!"

"You two have a connection of some sort, don't you?"

Another psyche-lock broke.

I smiled. "Now, the question is, what is that connection."

"Does it really matter?" Franziska asked hurriedly.

"Yes. Yes it does."

"So, do you have proof of this, fool?"

She smirked, whipping me. "You don't, do you, foolish fool?"

"Actually, I do."

"...!"

"TAKE THAT!"

Franziska's eyes widened. " S-Skylie's s-scar?"

"Tell me Franziska. If the scar wasn't obtained when she was attacked, how did she get it?"

Franziska hit me even harder, and this time, I saw tears streaming down her face. "I ADMIT IT! SHE.. SHE ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!"

"Wait... WHAAAAAAAT?!" I was shocked. Skie had seemed like such a strong person when we talked.

"I'm sorry Franziska, but I must ask one more thing."

More tears were spilling down her cheeks. "Damn...it..I'm...crying...what..is...it..?"

"...Is this the reason why she tried to kill herself?"

"...Her...dad..?"

"She was abused, wasn't she? And so were you."

"...Thank...you..."

?

"...for...finding...the truth."

Her last psyche-lock broke.

Franziska POV

Damn it, i'm crying. Even worse, it's in front of that foolish defense attorney. Much worse than in front of Miles.

Also, he once again found the truth: The link between me and Skylie. We were both abused- her by that man she is forced to call her foster dad, me by my mentor and papa, Manfred von Karma. Just then, the ambulace showed up and took Skylie in. I hopped into the car and we took off torwards the hospital.

1:10 PM 04/05/27

Ambulance

(Skylie, you'll be fine.) I continued to tell her in that fashion my plan. (Will...get away...Dad?) She replied.

(Yes, Skylie. As long as they don't accept this case, you'll be home free.) She managed a small smile as the ambulance pulled up to the hospital.

2:10 PM 04/05/27

Hospital Room

An hour later, I went to talk to the doctor. "Please," I asked, throwing my purse to him, "can you help me?" I asked as he opened the purse to find several hundred dollars in there.

Apollo POV

Mr. Wright, Trucy, Athena, and I waited to hear what the doctor had to say outside Skie's room. We were still recovering from the shock. After all, a convention for defense attornies isn't exactly the best place to commit mu-

No, Apollo. Skie isn't dead. At least, not yet.

I looked up as footsteps raced down the hallway, and two people appeared. The first was a man about Mr. Wright's age, with a maroon colored coat and pants, dark grey hair, and glasses whom I recognised as the head Prosecuter, Miles Edgeworth. The other one - a young woman about Athena's age with a floral vest with short red sleaves, a black skirt, and her black hair pulled up into a high ponytail with a key stuck in it- was unknown to me. "Skie! Is she okay?" The girl yelled, almost rivaling my chords of steel. " Who are you?" Athena asked. "My name is Kay Faraday." The girl said. "Nice to meet you." she said.

"Nice to meet you too." Athena said. "Nice to see you again, Edgeworth." She added.

"I'm Trucy Wright, this is my Daddy, Phoenix Wright, and these are the two of our lawyers, Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes." Trucy introduced us.

Kay POV

So, Phoenix was the defense attorney Edgeworth had told me about. As I heard Trucy's introduction, I nodded, thinking about who could possibly be responsible for this.

At that moment, Franziska came out of the room looking like she was about to breakdown, the doctor following suit. "I'm very sorry, but miss Skie Debaskit has passed on. The cause of death was loss of blood due to many gunshot wounds and knife cuts. Here is the autopsy for more information.

*Skie's Autopsy Report added to court record*

I quickly grabbed it and looked through it: the time of death was around 2:15 PM, about a half hour earlier. It also noted that she had bruises and other scars- probably from when her dad hit her, i assumed- and that was it. A sudden sob suprised me into looking up. Franziska was bawling like Yumihiko did back when he was new to prosecuting. (He still did, admitibly and unfortunatly, but..) From what I understood, it took a lot to get her to show the slightest bit of emotion. But then again, Skie had been her very best friend since they were 5 and 13. Apollo turned to me. How do you guys know Skie?"

"She worked with me, Franziska, Gummy, and Edgeworth a couple times." Kay said. Apollo nodded.

"Any other relationships?"

"She has a boyfriend. Yumihiko Ichianagi."

"Really? How long were they dating for?"

"Since she was 12 and he was 13, so four years."

"We have to go. bye!"

"Bye!" I yelled back as he left with Phoenix, Athena, and Trucy following suit. Shortly after, A young man with a baton, a blue outfit -the old prosecuter's outfit from a law school- brown hair, and brown eyes ran up to us. "Skie! Is she okay?" Yumihiko asked, tears in his eyes. I shook my head. "...No..." I walked up to Franziska. "I didn't know this hospital did autospies." I said, frowning. "Oh, w-well, I asked shortly after she died, a-and they said they did."

Hmm, call it a theif's intuition, but I suspected she was lying.

Oh well, not much I could do about it. "Kay, can I see that autospy?" I nodded, handing it to Yumihiko. "Let's see, time of death was a half hour ago, and - HOLD IT! Franziska, this contradicts something." Yumihiko earned himself a lash via Franziska's whip.

"Well, foolish fool, what is it?" Franziska still looked like she was going to cry more, but she was also sweating.

"Well, she responded to one of my thoughts at 2:30."

"..Agh.." Franziska was sweating a lot more now.

"However, Skie was apparantly dead by that point in time. So tell me, if she was really dead, how in hell could she respond to my thought?"

Franziska flinched. "W-well, I-I-I..."

"Good job, Yumihiko!" I said, clapping. "For the first time, you actually found a contradiction!"

I narrowly dodged his baton. "Actually, Mr. Ichiyanagi, she's right." Mr. Edgeworth agreed with me.

Franziska seemed to have recovered. "...Fine. Fool, follow me." She grabbed Yumihiko's arm and dragged him off somewhere. "Kind of hard to follow someone if you're dragging them!" I yelled to her, earning myself a hit from Franziska's whip.

Flare POV

I woke up in the hospital. Ah, now I recall, I was attacked. Now if only I could recall the person who did attack me. The door opens, and Izzy walks in, dragging Yumi. His eyes are wide as he thinks, (S-skie?)

(Flare is here. Not Skie.)

(Oh. Alter ego, eh?)

(Shut up, Yumi.)

(I hate to interupt this flirt-fest, but..)

(THIS IS NOT A FLIRT-FEST!)

Izzy laughs in her mind.

(Flare. Can we talk to Skie for a minute?)

(..Fine.)

Skie POV

(..YUMI!)

(YAY! SKIE IS BACK!) Yumi replies.

(Stupid multiple personality disorder, eh?) Izzy adds, brushing her hand through her short blueish hair.

(Yeah, Flare's gone. At least, for now she is.) I counter, pulling my red hair up into a half up half down hairstyle.

Flare was my alter ego. Due to the abuse by my adopted Dad's hands, I developed a stronger self- that was Flare. She was confident, playful, sarcastic, and often spoke before thinking. The complete opposite of me. The innocent, sweet, shy, and kind me.

(I had a dream when I was unconsious. It was...weird.) I said, not sure what would come of it. But hey, why not?

(What was it?) Yumi inquired.

(I was half asleep. I saw something red, and I felt arms carrying me, a flash of pain, and then everything went black.)I told them.

(Huh. That IS weird.) Izzy agreed.

(But the weirdest thing is.. I think it was from my childhood.)

(You mean, with Phillip?)

I shook my head. (No, before I was adopted. I think I finally remembered something, Izzy, Yumi.)

(WHAT!?) Was their unanimous reply.

(I know. And that's not all.)

(..What do you mean?)

(I remember people talking anout an incident.. the AR-5 incident or something along those lines. It was 13 years ago, I think.)

(Hmm, I'll have to look that up.) Izzy noted.

*Skie's testmony added to the Court Record*

(Any idea who can help with my memories?)

(Nope.) Yumi answered.

(Absolutley none.) Izzy added.

(We have to go. Kay and Miles may get suspicious if we are in here any longer.) Yumi pointed out.

(Oh, okay, bye Izzy and Yumi!)

(Bye!)

Franziska POV

After leaving Skylie, I turned to Yumihiko. "Under absolutely NO condition are you obligated to share that meeting. Understood?"

Yumihiko nodded.

"Also, that testmony, if anyone asks, she was channeled."

"Understood."

"I'm going to look at that incident that was mentioned. Bye!"

5:14 PM 04/05/27

Police Headquarters

Evidence Room

I quickly found the file with all the incidents in it, and found the AR-5 incident that Skylie mentioned.

*AR-5 Incident file added to the court record.*

I found a place to sit down, and started looking through the file.

Incident: AR-5

Victims: Ema Skye

Hmm, Ema Skye? That name sounds very familiar.

Alex Skye

Caramel Skye

Sierra Lionel

Who were they?

I flipped to the info on the victims.

Ema Skye:

Age: 24

Sex: Female

Summary: Obsessed with science and Snackoos. Mother of Alex and Caramel Skye. Father currently unknown.

Father unknown? Hmm. I looked at the picture they had, recognising Ema Skye, the girl who helped Miles Edgeworth in a couple cases.

Caramel Skye:

Age: 3

Sex: Female

Summary: Very sassy for a toddler. Very confident and tends to tease others. Twin sister to Alex Skye and daughter to Ema Skye.

I looked at the picture they had. The girl had spikey, feathered dark caramel colored hair and bright green eyes, much like her mother. Except for the eyes, of course.

I looked at the next profile and froze at her proflie:

Alex Skie

Age: 3

Sex: Female

Summary: Very sweet and kind. Innocent to the point of being naìve.

The picture they had of her showed a smiling little girl with surprisingly red hair and bright green eyes. That looked EXACTLY. LIKE. SKYLIE.

Calm down, Franziska. I told myself.

There is no way in hell that they are one and the same.

I looked at the next profile:

Sierra Lionel

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Summary: Caring, and gets the job done right. Babysitter to Alex and Caramel Skye.

The picture showed a pretty platinum blond with streaks of all the colors of the rainbow in her hair. She had light blue eyes.

I looked at the case summary.

Case Summary:

Ema Skye went out for work, leaving Caramel and Alex Skie in the care of Sierra Lionel. At about midnight, someone broke into the house. Sierra put the twins to bed, and was reading them a story when the person broke into the twin's room. Sierra was knocked down by the person, and was stabbed multiple times, leaving a huge bloodstain on the floor.

I looked at the picture of the crime scene, and winced at all the blood on the ground and on the body. I quickly went back to reading the case summary.

The killer, quickly realizing that the twins, despite being half asleep, were witnesses to the murder. He grabbed both toddlers and ran off with them. A few hours later, at about 3:00 AM, Ema Skye came home and found that not only was Sierra dead, but her twin toddlers had been kidnapped as well. She called the police at about 3:10 AM, whom got to the crime scene at about 3:20. They found a suspect under the name of York Douglass. However, he ran off with the twins to Germany.

Hmm, despite how much the crime scene disgusts me, it may be worth keeping.

*AR-5 incident crime scene (eww) added to the Court Record*

Huh? A note has been added.

NOTE: 2 years later, the body of a 5 year old with dark caramel hair was found in a ditch. It has been confirmed that this was Caramel Skye. The body had several bruises and scars on it, possibly from abuse. The cause of death was blood loss from a wound on the wrist. However, the location of Alex Skye is still unknown.

*Note added to court record*

Poor Caramel. I probably should get back to Skylie and tell her about this.

I start to walk out and then, I realize something:

There is someone who can help Skylie unjumble her vague memories.

Athena POV

7:30 PM 04/05/27

Wright Anything Agency

I look up from cleaning the toilet as there is a knock at the door.

Keep cleaning the toilet, Athena. It's probably just a salesman.

"Hello Apollo Justice."

That voice is familiar..

"Hi, Franziska."

Oh, Franziska.

"Can I talk to Ms. Cykes?"

"Sure. ATHENA! IT'S FOR YOU!"

CRACK!

"Oww."

"Don't be so loud."

I quickly threw away my cleaning gloves and ran to the door.

"Hi, Franziska!"

"I need to ask you something."

Apollo walked up. "I'm going with you."

Franziska shot him a warning glare as she reached for her whip.

As Apollo took a step back, she said, "No. Athena only."

Apollo opened his mouth to object, but we were already out the door.

As we got into the car, she said, "I'm sorry I kinda dragged you out."

"It's fine. What did you need me for?"

"I have a friend with jumbled memories. I heard of your Mood Matrix thingy a while back, and I just remembered it."

"So, you need Widgit?"

She nods in confirmation.

7:45 PM 04/05/27

Hospital

"Why are we here?"

"My friend is here." Franziska retorted.

Oh.

We walk into a room where a girl is lying in bed. She has very bright red hair and green eyes.

(Who is this?)

(I'm Skie.) A voice says.

(I was the victim in this case.)

"Aghh!"

I flinch. Franziska laughs."She spoke to you in her mind, didn't she?"

(Yep. You are here to help with my memories, are you not?)

(...Yeah.)

I take out the mood matrix as she starts her testmony:

TESTMONY: My memories

I was half asleep. I saw something red, and I felt arms carrying me. I then felt a flash of pain, and everything went black.

"Okay, time for the therapy session!"

I say as I load the information into the Mood Matrix.

I was half asleep.

I saw something red,

"GOT IT! Skie, when you said, 'I saw something red', you felt a lot of fear.

"Really? I wonder..."

"HOLD IT! I think I know the cause of this."

I turn to Franziska in surprise. "Really? What is it?"

"TAKE THAT!"

I flinch at all the redness in the picture. "What is that?"

"The crime scene of the AR-5 incident. I found the file for it, and was looking through it."

"HOLD IT!"

We turned to Skie. "What is it?"

"T-that's it! Thats the red thing I saw! I'm sure of it!"

Her discord went down to 50 percent.

"Continue, please."

I was half asleep.

However, I know what I saw!

That girl... she was murdered in front of me!

I remember smelling something metalic and salty,

I felt pain, and I passed out.

"There was an awful lot of fear when you said that last statement."

"Really?"

I nod. "Maybe the killer hit you?"

She pauses for a second, considering the possibility. "Yes," She says slowly. "I think that is what happened."

Her discord was all gone now. She was telling the truth now.

Franziska dropped a file on Skie's bed. The AR-5 file. "Keep it." She said when Skie grabbed it.

Apollo POV

I finally finished cleaning the toilet for Athena. I wonder what Franziska wanted her for, anyways. Just as I finished, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Mr. Wright called as he picked up the phone. "Phoenix Wright, attorney at law."

He listened to what the caller had to say, and he nodded. "I can't give you a sure yes, but we will visit you. See you soon." As he hung up the phone, he turned to me. Smiling, he said, "We have a client."

8:15 PM 04/05/27

Detention Center

As we walked into the meeting room, our client was walked into the other side. As Mr. Wright sat down, he asked, "What are the charges, Mr...

"Debaskit. Phillip Debaskit." Our client introduced himself. "And I have been accused of murdering my adopted daughter, Skie Debaskit."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Was Mr. Wright's response. "Now I have a question for you: Did you kill her?"

he asked, taking out his Magatama.

"No. I did not."

The magatama did not glow. He was telling the truth.

"Okay. We'll take your case."

Phillip's eyes glowed as he smilied.

"Thank you."

7:30 AM 04/06/27

Wright Anything Agency

The next day, a file was on Mr. Wright's desk. It was the case file.

CASE NAME: Debaskit vs The state

PROSECUTER IN CHARGE: Yumihiko Ichianagi

PROSECUTER'S ASSISTANT: Franziska von Karma

Hmm, I wonder how this 'Yumihiko' got Franziska to be just an assistant.

Anyways, why does that name sound so familiar?

DEFENSE ATTORNEY: Phoenix Wright

DEFENSE ATTORNEY'S ASSISTANT: Apollo Justice

JUDGE: Hikari Mikagami

Who was the judge? I don't recognise the name.

DETECTIVE IN CHARGE: Ema Skye

...Great, more Snackoo's to the face.

Franziska POV

7:39 AM 04/06/27

Prosecuter's Office

I walked into my office with Yumihiko behind me. As I sat down, I noticed a file on my desk. I picked it up. "What the hell is this?"

Yumihiko shrugged. I read it out loud:

"Case name: Debaskit vs. the State

Prosecuter Assigned: Yumihiko Ichiyanagi

Prosecuter assistant: Franziska von Karma. Wait, WHAT?!"

"Sorry, Franziska. I know you wanted this case. But she's my girlfriend, so.. Agh!" I hit him with my whip.

"Hey, at least you are an assistant!"

He does have a point. At least I am involved with this case.

I continued reading. "Defense attorney: Phoenix Wright.

Defense Attorney assistant: Apollo Justice. Crap. Sorry Skylie, we're screwed."

"Don't talk like that." Yumihiko retorted. I kept reading.

"Judge: Hikari Mikagami. Detective in charge: Ema Skye. Wait, WHAT?!"

"Ema Skye? Who's that?"

"The victim of the kidnapping part in the AR-5 incident."

"SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!?"

I hit him with my whip. "No, her twin daughters were. That technically makes her a victim."

"What were their names?"

"Alex and Caramel. If you want to know more, go see Skylie."

Skie POV

I thought through my vague memories of before I was 3. I recalled a smiling face with dark blue eyes and long dark hair. And another face, with dark caramel hair and green eyes. I couldn't see them enough to determine gender, let alone identity. I even recalled the girl's death- Izzy had left the AR-5 incident file with me- I think it said her name was Sierra Lionel. I looked over at the profiles. When I saw the first one, I gasped.

Ema Skye? That name, that face... was very familiar. The same with Caramel. And then I saw my own face smiling back at me- no, that can't be me, it just CAN'T. But there was no denying the familiarity. As I stared at the face of Alex Skye, I knew that it couldn't be me.

I close my eyes as the word picture rings through my head:

Picture

picture

picture

Phillip never took pictures of me. After all, that would leave incriminating evidence of child abuse. The word has never been good to me.

picture

picture

picture

I don't remember what I looked like before I stopped growing. A thousand memories went through my head: Skating, meeting Izzy, singing, becoming a defense attorney, meeting Yumi, being a prosecuter, all tainted by years of abuse and neglect. And now, I have trouble opening up to anyone. I have trust issues, and multiple personality disorder. As this crosses my mind, a thought occurs to me: Caramel's description of her personality was exactly like Flare.

Hmm, I wonder...

Yumihiko POV

I walk into Skie's room, and I immediately notice that she is holding her head in shock. (Skie? Are you okay?)

(Wrong personality, bucko.)

I sigh. Great, Flare is in control currently.

(What happened to make you come?)

(She was looking through the file and couldn't take the memories.)

(Ah..)

Just then, the doctor came in. "Good news, you can leave, but you have to. change your apperance and name."

Flare nods. "No problem. Yumi, can you pass me those siscors?"

Confused, I hand them to her. "Can you get me peroxide?" She asks the doctor. He nods and leaves the room. Suddenly, I realize what she is going to do. "Flare, you are not-" I stop in surprise as the siscors close.

Flare POV

As a long red piece of hair falls to the ground, I notice the look on Yumi's face. I shrug. "I can always grow it out. You know that." As I say these, I cut another lock. By the time the doctor comes in with the peroxide, I am looking at my new, short, feathered pixie cut. I grab the peroxide and tell Yumi what to do.

A hour later, I emerge from the sunlight with caramel blonde hair. I look in the mirror, admiring my new haircut. "I can't believe you did that, Flare." An idea hits me: My name could be Hazel. I tell Yumi to tell Skie about this when she returns.

Skie POV

I run my hand through my hair and realize that it is way shorter than before. I look in the mirror and see Caramel. I look in shock as Yumi explains the idea Flare had. It is a good idea, but honestly, really? Making me look like Caramel. Wow, Flare. Just, wow. Suddenly, an idea hits me.

(Yumi?)

(Yes?) was his reply.

(I just got an idea: Do you know who is the defense attorney assigned to this case?)

(Someone named Pheonix Wright. Why?)

(Do you know where he works?)

12:16 PM 04/05/27

Wright Anything Agency

Yumihiko dropped me off at the place where Mr. Wright worked- or rather, owned, according to the sign. (Remember the plan, Yumi. Got it?)

We had spent the past few hours shopping for new clothes and going over the plan for court tommorow. He nodded. (Remember your name is Hazel currently. Also, talk to them normally, it will probably give you away to speak in their head.) I nod in reply and give him a kiss. (Goodbye, Yumi.)

(Goodbye, Skie.)

As I walk up to the agency, I overhear the thoughts running through everyone's head. Lets see... Apollo, Phoenix, Trucy, and Athena were all here, as well as two other women- they were 28 and 17, and they were named Maya and Pearl. I gulp. Athena might prove to be a problem. After all, she knows I am alive. I distinctly remember Izzy telling her not to tell though, so theoretically, I should have nothing to worry about. Breath in, breath out, calm your nerves, I told myself as the doorbell rang out.

A few moments later, a short girl with brown hair in a magician's outfit opens the door. "Who are you?" Trucy asks politely.

"I'm sorry if I interupted anything." I reply smoothly.

"Oh, you weren't. I'm Trucy, by the way."

I smile. She didn't recognise me. "I'm Hazel. I'm looking for someone here. What was his name again.. Phoenix Wright?"

"Oh! You're looking for Daddy. Come on in!"

As I walk in, I note that it is a mess- nothing like the Prosecuter's office that I was used to, having known 6 prosecuters my whole life. As I walk in, I notice two women I didn't know- probably Maya and Pearl, as well as Apollo, Athena, and Phoenix.

"Hello, Mr. Wright."

"Who are you?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm Hazel. Can I help you with your case?"

He stood up and walked over to me. He was several inches taller than me, about 6 inches to be exact.

"Why?" was Phoenix's question.

"Because. Can I? Please?"

Reluctantly, he nodded. Yes!

(Okay, Yumi. He's letting me help with his case.)

(Got it.)

Phoenix POV

Why would Hazel want to help me? I looked at the petite girl with huge green eyes and caramel colored short hair. She certainly reminded me of someone. But who?

Maya stood up and walked torwards Hazel. "I'm Mystic Maya, but you can just call me Maya. This is Mystic Pearl, but just call her Pearly."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Hazel." Pearls added.

"This is Apollo and Athena." Trucy also added.

"Hi." Hazel said, obviously overwhelmed by the introductions.

"What to you do, Trucy?"

"I'm a magician. Pearly and Maya are spirit mediums."

"Really?" Hazel asked, shocked. "What do you do as spirit mediums?"

"We can channel the dead and talk to them."

"Cool!"

A thought occurs to me. "Hey Pearls? Could you channel the victim in this case?"

"HOLD IT! That's cheating."

I turn to Hazel in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Channeling the dead and asking who killed them is cheating. They could lie. Also, it is a shortcut- and not a good one."

"Is finding people's tells and wrong emotions cheating?"

"No."

"YES!" Apollo and Athena high five each other.

"As long as it reveals the truth. If spirit channeling was not cheating, everyone would do it."

She has a point.

"Sorry, Maya. Sorry Pearls."

"It's fine."

"Well, we need to go investigate some more."

04/06/27 2:45 PM

Alley

"Yuck, look at all the blood."

I looked at Apollo, frowning. He's not very used to this. However, Hazel seems right on the dot and goes up to the detective.

Ema POV

I frown at the crime scene, chewing a snackoo. There is a lot more blood than in most crime scenes. It was almost as though the killer was not even trying to conceal the murder.

"Excuse me, but do you have the autospy yet?"

I turn around and flinch at the sight of the girl in front of me. Was it really Caramel? "Who are you?" I ask, harsher than I meant to.

"I'm Hazel. I'm helping that defense attorney over there."

"Oh. Sorry, I can't tell you."

"...You like science, don't you?"

"H-how did you know that!?"

"You're wearing a lab coat. Also, you have glasses that allow you to see Luminol reactions on your head." She reaches into her bag. "Here," she says, pulling out some white powder. "take this."

"Is that fingerprint powder?"

Hazel nods. "Thank you so much! No, we have not recieved the autospy yet."

Hazel says, "They did."

"Huh?"

"Phoenix and Apollo visited the victim in the hospital. She died while they were there, and the hospital did the autospy."

"Can I see it?"

Hazel handed me the autospy.

After I read it, I said, "You remind me of my daughter. Her name was Caramel."

"Really? How old is she?"

"She died when she was 5, but she would have been 17 this year."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Skie POV

Ema's daughter would have been 17 this year. So will I. "When's her birthday?

"May 6th."

Same birthdate, even. It's probably a coincidence. Just then, Phoenix and Apollo walk up. "Hi, Ema."

"Hi Phoenix. Hi Apollo."

"Can we investigate?"

Ema shrugs. "Sure. Just don't touch anything."

I walk up to one of the forensic people. "Excuse me, but what was the murder weapon?"

He shows me a gun. "This was most definetly the murder weapon. A bullet that went through the victim's body matched the riffling marks of this gun. Also, we lifted the suspect's fingerprints from the gun."

I nod. "Thank you."

*Gun added to the Court Record*

I walk back over to Ema and Apollo, who were talking.

Apollo POV

"Why was our client arrested as the suspect?" I ask, noticing that Hazel is walking up to us.

"First, his prints were found on the murder weapon. And before you ask, the hospital sent us a bullet from the victim's body, and it matched the gun."

"Okay, what else?" I asked, frowning.

"Second, we have witness testmony saying that the suspect was with the victim before her murder. Alone."

"Wait, there's a witness!?"

Ema nodded. "She's over there." She pointed to a short girl with platinum blond hair with pale blue streaks in it. Other than that, she looked a lot like Hazel. She was even the same height. "Her name is Rayne." Nodding, I walked over to her. "Hello, you are the witness?"

Rayne nodded. "I know what I saw. I can't tell the defense, however." I nod. "Understood." It wasn't going to be THAT easy, then. I walked back to Phoenix. "What now, Mr. Wright?"

"Let's ask Ema what they've found so far."

Skie POV

As those words left Phoenix's mouth, a whip lash announced the arrival of Yumi and Izzy. "Oww.." Phoenix muttered as Izzy hit him again.

(Yumi!)

He turned around.

(I'm going to pretend I don't know you, okay?)

(Okay.)

"Who are you?" Yumi asked Phoenix and Apollo.

"These foolishly foolish fools, Yumihiko, are Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice."

"Trying to get info from the investigation? Don't you know that's forbidden?"

Yumi turned to me. "And who are you? A witness?"

"No, Rayne's the witness." I said, pointing at her. "I'm helping these two with their investigation."

"Another female assistant?" Izzy said sarcastically. "What does this one do? Read minds? Oh, wait, that's impossible!" She smirked. It suddenly hit me that we hadn't told Izzy of the plan.

(Yumi?)

(Yeah?)

(We didn't tell Izzy about this.)

(Crap, you're right. Don't tell her, it's too late anyways.)

(Got it.)

Yumihiko POV

Crap, I completely forgot to tell Franziska we let Skie out of the hospital. Oh well, too late. "No, she's just a normal girl." Phoenix said. "Right, Hazel?"

"Yeah."

Phoenix frowned.

(Those locks again..)

(?)

(When someone lies, that gem glows and those locks appear in his mind.)

(Gem?)

(It's that one shaped like a nine.)

I pulled up the picture in my mind.

(He calls it a 'magatama'.)

(Ah..)

(There's only one, but there can be up to five. Also, they are broken with evidence.)

"Anyways," Phoenix adds after a short pause, "we have enough investigation done. We should go."

"HOLD IT! I have one question for you."

"Me?" I ask, curious.

"How long have you been a prosecuter for?" Apollo asks. "I don't recognise you at all."

"Um, guys.." Someone said.

"...Two months." I answered.

"Y-YOU'RE JUST A ROOKIE!?"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING LOUD!?" Franziska yelled, hitting Apollo with her whip.

"GUYS!" Rayne shouted. "We have a bigger problem."

"What is it- Hey, where did Hazel go?"

"That's what I was going to tell you. Someone grabbed her and ran while you were debating how long Yumihiko has been prosecuting."

"WHAT!" was the shout from everyone. "They went this way. Follow me."

A little later, we were in an abandoned building. The door slammed shut behind us. "Agh!" That had startled Ema, apparently.

"Looking for someone?"

We all looked around scared.

"Don't even bother running."

A man stepped out. I didn't recognise him at first. He had stitches on his face, and a pink costume. Even worse, he was holding a petite girl with dark caramel hair and green eyes. "The door is locked." He chuckled, and took out a card, dropping it on the ground. As soon as I recognised him, he took out a gun and put it to Skie's head.

"So we meet again, Shelly de Killer."

Ema POV

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yumihiko yells at him.

Hazel's reaction is shocking. Here she is, about to be shot in the head by a master assassin, about to FRICKING DIE, and what does she do? Not scream, or struggle, or call for help like any normal person would.

She does absolutley nothing. Not even the blank expression on her face changes as the metal barrel of the gun touches her temple. "Any last words, Miss Hazel?"

"You won't shoot me."

de Killer laughed, a creepy laugh. "Everyone says that, Miss Hazel. It doesn't make a difference." He pulls the trigger.

Annnnddd... nothing.

The gun jammed!

"What the..." He mutters as Hazel delivers a punch to the side of his face. As he was taken by surprise, Hazel manages to kick him in the back of his neck, and as a result, he passes out. "Run!" She yells, as she kicks down the door.

"That was a close call, Hazel. " Phoenix says. You should go back to the agency." As she opens her mouth to object, he adds, "That was an order. Go back to the Agency."

Obviously reluctant, she walks off.

Phoenix POV

As Hazel left, I turned to Ema. "Ema, you had two daughters, right?" I asked, showing her the AR-5 file that was apparently in the Court Record. "Yeah. Why?"

"Who was the father?"

"..."

BAM!

5 psyche-locks appeared.

..Well, I definatly need more evidence.

Skie POV

As I head back to the agency, I think back to de Killer's thoughts. His client was someone who was unknown to me...

Doug A. Rounde? Why would he want me dead? I was at the Wright Anything Agency before I had found the answer. I knocked, and Trucy, once again, answered the door. "Oh, hey, Hazel!"

"Hey." I answered, tiredly. That encounter with de Killer must have taken its toll on me more than I thought. As I walked in, Maya asked,

"How did the investigation go?"

"Wow." Athena said when I finished explaining what had happened. "Yeah."

"Umh, Miss Hazel?"

"Yes Pearly?"

"..I tried channeling Skie."

"You did WHAT!?"

I told them not to!

"It failed. Channeling only fails for two reasons: One, another spirit medium is channeling a spirit, or two, the spirit isn't actually dead."

I gulped. Crap.

"Also, I noticed that you look exactly like Skie, except for the hair." Trucy adds. "And you act like her too, so don't pretend you are a body double or something."

(..Yumi? We've been caught.)

(Crap. By who?)

(Athena Cykes, Trucy Wright, Maya Fey, and Pearl Fey.)

(Make sure they don't tell.)

I smile. "You caught me."

"Don't even try to- wait, what?"

"You're right." I close my eyes, and imagine going back to how I normally am. When I open them again, I see red hair out of the corners of my eyes. "Wow.."

"I am Skie." I quickly change back to my disguise. Once my hair is short and brown again, I say, " I have a question for you, Athena."

"Really? What is it?"

"Who was your dad?"

She blinks as Widgit turns yellow. Surprise, I assume. "I don't remember him that well, I think his name was Doug A. Rounde or something like that."

The guy who asked for my death. Great.

I ask for a place to sleep, deciding to look him up in the case files in the morning. "Oh, and guys?"

Maya, Pearly, Athena, and Trucy all look at me. "No telling anyone about this. Got it? Also, call me Hazel."

Maya POV

"What should we do about her?" Pearly asks.

"I don't know, should we ask Mia?"

Athena shakes her head no. "Hazel told us not to tell."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something. What was your father like, Athena?"

"..I never knew him. He and my mother dated for a little while, but wound up breaking up. Shortly after, my mother found out she was pregnant, and gave birth to me. She told me about him, though. I got my hair from him, apparently." She said, while subconsiously playing with her ginger hair.

"Where is he now?"

"Prison."

"WHAT!?" I yell, forgetting that Hazel is asleep upstairs.

"I think he got proven guilty of murder three years after I was born."

"Woah. What case?"

"I can't remember. I was only three at that time."

Hazel walked back downstairs. "I can't sleep." She explained, yawning. "I was going to look up his criminal record tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. Why were you going to look up his criminal record?"

"When I almost died in the investigation, I learned that he's de Killer's client."

"Wait, WHAT!?"

"Miss Hazel," Pearly said. "What was your life like before you met us?"

"Well, how do I phrase it... not your usual life."

BAM!

Three psyche-locks apreared.

"Those damn locks again.." I heard Hazel mutter. What does she mean?

"Oh my gosh, Hazel, you're bleeding!" Athena suddenly notices, pointing at a heavily bleeding cut on her upper arm.

"No, I'm not." Hazel retorts.

"Then what's that? Ketchup?" Athena counters.

"Huh. I didn't even notice." Hazel says, frowning.

"How do you not notice a deep cut like that?" Trucy frets.

"How do I say this.. Nope, can't think of any other way to put this. Basically, I'm used to it." She explains, putting a paper towl she must have grabbed on the cut. It quickly stains with blood, and she goes to get a new one. When she comes back, Pearly asks, "Are you adopted? Your dad was Phillip Debaskit, and you look nothing alike."

"Yes, I was adopted when I was three." Hazel confirms. "And before you ask, I remember nothing before then."

"Well, there goes my next question. What about what you said? About being used to pain?"

"Oh, that is confidential."

Hmm, this may be important. "What can you tell us?" I ask.

"Well, Maya, all I can say is that me and my dad are ... not on the best terms. We don't have a very good relationship. Most of the time, I'm not even in the house. It's not like he notices anyways."

She immeadiatly covers her mouth.

Looks like she slipped up. "What do you mean?" I press further.

"He goes out and drinks often. It's partialy why I don't stay in the house often."

"What's the longest you've gone without going home?"

"Six months. I was 10."

"YOU'VE BEEN STAYING OUTSIDE OF YOUR HOME FOR SIX YEARS!?" I yell in shock.

"Actually, 11 years. I've been doing that since I was five."

"Why?" I press once more.

"And now, we get to the tricky part." (So basically, it's confidential.)

(Yep, exactly.)

(WHO'S THERE!?)

(Hazel, silly! I can read thoughts and speak in people's minds!)

(That's cool!)

"Well, is anyone hungry?" Hazel asks. "Hamburgers, anyone?"

"YESSSSS!" I yell. Everyone laughs as Hazel heads towards the kitchen.

Trucy POV

I join Hazel in the kitchen. "Need help?"

"Sure, can you get the hamburger meat out of the fridge?"

"We don't have-" I open the fridge and there are three packages of hamburger meat. "What the-"

"Can you hand it here?" Hazel says, laughing lightly as she grabs a couple spices. I hand it to her and she opens it and puts the meat on a plate. As she starts spicing the meat, I ask, "Why do you not like your daddy?"

Not looking up from what she was doing, she said, "Our relationship was.. complicated." Hmm, does she have a tell? "Can you repeat that?"

"Oh, umm, our relationship was complicated." "GOTCHA! When you said complicated, you started fingering your left wrist."

"Really now? Why would I do that?"

"Daddy gave me a copy of the Court Record. I know exactly what that is."

"!"

She finishes spicing the meat and says, "Can you get the hamburger buns? They are in the pantry." As I grab them, I say, "TAKE THAT! Daddy has info on a scar, which is apparantly on your left wrist."

"Now, how would he have that? Why does it even matter? It could be from anything."

"I'm sorry, but that is not the case, as it says here it was from an attempted suicide six months ago."

Hazel stops what she was doing as sweat drips down her face.

"Also, he says it was from you arguing with your dad. From this I can conclude one thing." I move closer to her, whispering in her ear.

"You were abused, weren't you?"

Sighing, she conceded, "You certainly take after your adopted father. You are great at finding conclusions."

Continuing to cook the hamburger meat, she continues, "Yes, I was abused. Terribly. I even developed multiple personality disorder because of it."

"Multiple personality disorder?"

"Yeah. If I become sassy, sarcastic and start teasing everyone, I'm in my other personality. Anyways, I was so badly abused, pain doesn't affect me anymore."

"Oh, so that's why..."

"Yes, it's why I didn't notice that cut on my arm earlier. It's from de Killer attempting to assassinate me, just so you know."

"Ah, that's what I figured. Why do you have another personality?"

"My other self is stronger than I am, so if I am in a situation I can't handle, my personality changes." Hazel explains.

"Oh. I'm sorry if this is hard for you to answer, but how badly were you abused?"

Hazel said nothing. However, she slowly put down the last hamburger that was cooking, and lifted her sleave. I gaped in shock at all the scars and bruises on her arms.

"None of this was me. The scar on my wrist was the only mark I ever made."

"Your dad did this to you?!"

Hazel nods. I don't need Widgit to see she doesn't like talking about this. As she pulls down her sleave, she says, "Can you get the ketchup?" She also says to get a couple other things once I grabbed that. Once I put the stuff- pickles, tomatoes, bacon, the like- down, she yells to Athena, Maya, and Pearly, "Hamburgers are ready! Put what you want on them!"

She grabbed a burger and put cheese, bacon, and tomato on it. As she sat down, the other three came in. Once everyone sat down, we started eating. "These are delicious!" Maya said.

"Thank you, miss Hazel." Pearly added.

"You're a pretty damn good cook." Athena finished.

Hazel smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"The only thing we need now is some music!" I joke.

"That can be arranged. What song?"

Hazel says.

"I was joking, but how about the song Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian?"

Hazel nods and stands up.

The wound heals but it never does

That's cause you're at war with love

You're at war with love, yeah

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle...

Never let a wound ruin me

But I feel like ruin's wooing me

Arrow holes that never close from cupid on a shooting spree

Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me

But when you're trying to beat the odds up

Been trying to keep your nods up and you know that you should know

And let her go but the fear of the unknown

Holding another lover strong sends you back into the zone

With no Tom Hanks to bring you home

A lover not a fighter on the frontline with a poem

Trying to write yourself a rifle

Maybe sharpen up a song

To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone

The wound heals but it never does

That's cause you're at war with love

You're at war with love, yeah

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle...

Never let a wound ruin me

But I feel like ruin's wooing me

Arrow holes that never close from cupid on a shooting spree

Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me

But when you're trying to beat the odds up

Been trying to keep your nods up and you know that you should know

And let her go but the fear of the unknown

Holding another lover strong sends you back into the zone

With no Tom Hanks to bring you home

A lover not a fighter on the frontline with a poem

Trying to write yourself a rifle

Maybe sharpen up a song

To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone

I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched

I wish that I could stop loving you so much

Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together

When all of the signs say that I should forget her

I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had

I wish that the good outweighed the bad

Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle...

(And just leave then)

You shouldn't have but you said it

(And I hope you never come back)

It shouldn't have happened but you let it

Now you're down on the ground screaming medic

The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses

Shields, body armors and vests

Don't properly work, that's why you're in a locker full of hurt

The enemy within and all the fires from your friends

The best medicine is to probably just let her win

I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love

I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much

And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together

When all of the signs say that I should forget her

I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had

I wish that the good outweighed the bad

Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle...

I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love

I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much

And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together

When all of the signs say that I should forget her

I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had

I wish that the good outweighed the bad

Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over

Cause you've set me on fire

I've never felt so alive, yeah

Hoping wounds heal, but it never does

That's because you're at war with love

And I'm at the point of breaking

And it's impossible to shake it

See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does

That's cause you're at war with love

Hope it heals, but it never does

That's cause you're at war with love!

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle...

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle...

Everyone claps. "You're very good." Pearly says, her eyes shining.

"Thank you. Anything else?"

A few hours later, Hazel is all sung out. "I'm going to bed. 'Night!"

Skie POV

7:30 AM 04/07/27

Wright Anything Agency.

I made bacon and eggs for breakfast. Phoenix and Apollo weren't here yet, but oh well. Afterwards, me and Athena left for the preinct. Athena drove, as I was very tired. When we got there, we were greeted by a detective by the name of Dick Gumshoe. "Can we look up some criminal records?" I asked.

"Sure, pal. Follow me."

A minute later, we were looking up the records of Doug A. Rounde.

NAME: Doug A. Rounde

AGE: 30

SEX: Male

CRIME: Murder

DESCRIPTION: Ginger hair that is cut short. Blue eyes. About 6'0 in height, weighs 175 pounds. Very fit.

KNOWN RELATIONS: Ex-boyfriend of one Metis Cykes. One child, Athena Cykes. Also Ex-Boyfriend of one Ema Skye. No known children.

"Wait, he dated Ema!?"

"Hm. I wondered what happened to him before he was convicted."

"Why don't we ask him? We can visit him in the detention center."

We were in the visiting room a half hour later, waiting for Doug.

"Oh, Hazel? He's not exactly sane. Just so you know."

"Okay."

The guard brought him out.

Doug smiled. "Hello Athena."

"Hello, dad." Athena says stiffly.

"Who's this?" He nods at me.

"I'm Hazel." I say.

"Hmph. You look like one of Ema's daughter's. The one who died."

He scratches his chin. "What was her name? Caramel?"

"How do you know her?"

"I know Alex and Caramel Skye because Ema told me about them shortly after they were born. Before I went to prison."

"...Anyways, I had a question for you. Why did you order my assassination?"

Doug growled. "Shelly told you?"

I nod.

"Well, it's because of that power of yours."

"Power? What power does Hazel have, Dad?" Athena was obviously confused.

He ignored her. "It poses a threat to us criminals. especially because you're a prosecuter."

I clenched my teeth.

"After all," he said, ignoring what I said, "all criminals will end their beautiful games if a little girl like you can tell if they are guilty."

"Murder and robbery are not beautiful games, they are crimes!" I retort.

"Oh really? Then why, pray tell, are you not prosecuting Phillip's case? Oh, maybe it's because you should be dead in the ground right now, Skie Hazel Debaskit."

I gasp. "Y-you know I'm alive!?"

"Yes, Skyla."

"Skyla?"

"Yes. I know your past. I know everything about you."

"Stalker!" I yell, backing up.

"That's not why. After all, I was there at your birth!"

"..."

Flare POV

"I-I.."

"Are you wondering why?"

"No, you CREEPY OLD MAN! SCREW YOU!" I yell.

"Ah, I see Flaria is with us now. Skyla was always weak and shy."

"DON'T CALL ME FLARIA! MY NAME IS FLARE! SKIE'S NAME IS NOT SKYLA!"

"Athena?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Could you please leave?"

Reluctantly, she did.

"Flaria- or should I say, Cara. Please take a look at this."

"Cara?"

"Have Skie -no, Aly- look at it for me, 'kay?"

He handed me a picture. It was of a happy family: I recognised Ema Skye, Caramel Skye, and Alex Skie. Also, I recognised another ginger face.

"You were Caramel and Alex's father, weren't you?"

He nods. "You may go now."

Skie POV

As I walk out, Athena stops me. "What were you guys talking about? What 'power' was he talking about?"

"Basically, I can control things with my mind. I can change appearances, I can make things appear out of thin air, I can prevent anything, and I can do a lot more than that. I can also read minds, as you know. I also cannot die before my time."

"Wow. So wait, that means..."

"Yes, Phillip is innocent for sure. At least, he did not murder me."

"Oh, Phoenix will be so happy to hear that!"

"OBJECTION! You cannot tell him."

"Why?"

"He doesn't know about my power. Also, as far as he knows, I'm dead."

"Oh, right."

"...I'm sorry about your mother."

"?"

"She was murdered, right? And your friend was almost executed under a false charge." I pause "Simon Blackquill, was it?"

"H-how..."

"Mind reader, remember?"

"Right... I'm going to have to get used to that."

"I'm going to the preinct. I'll see you later!"

"Okay, bye!"

04/07/27 2:30 PM

Preinct

(Yumi!)

(Skie! Can you come here? I'm questioning the suspect?)

I stop in my tracks.

(I'm not sure that's a good idea.)

But I head torwards the interrogation room anyways. I get stopped by the officer in front.

"Let her in!" Yumi calls.

I walk in and see Izzy and Yumi are talking to Phillip.

(Izzy, it's me.)

(Skylie?)

(I'll explain later.)

"Who's this little -"

"I am Hazel."

I walk over and sit down between Izzy and Yumi.

Phillip smirked. "Aww, is the wittle girwl scared?"

"SHUT. UP."

"Anyways," Izzy says, interjecting, "Did you kill her, Phillip?"

"You know as well as I do that she's not dead. Like I said, the stupid idiotic bitch can't die."

"Skie was not an idiot." Yumi growls, pointing his baton at Phillip. "I may have been, but Skie never was. She was never a bitch either."

"Well, Bansai and you agree on one thing at least."

"?"

"You really are a dumbass."

Yumi flinched.

"HOLD IT! This has nothing to do with this case." I say.

(Thanks, Skie.)

(You're welcome.)

"Hey, shouldn't you be helping the defense?"

"Technically, I'm not a part of the defense. Therefore, I don't constantly have to help them."

"Really now?"

CRACK!

"Enough. What do you know about the crime?"

"Well, Franziska, I know that my daughter was targeted, and it occurred at the defense attorney's convention. Oh, also?"

"Yes?"

"I was not the only one alone with Skie."

"What?"

"I lectured her and left. That was all I did."

"Yeah, right. You probably hit her and cut her with a knife a couple times while you were at it."

"Anyways, I saw a girl walking towards that alley when I was leaving."

"Who. Was. It?" Izzy asked stiffly, hitting Phillip with her whip at every word.

"I have no idea. I'd recognise her when I saw her."

Hmm..

(Yumi?)

(Hmm?) Yumi kooked at me.

(He's not lying- at least not about another person going to the alley where I was attacked after he left.)

(Shit, Phoenix Wright is going to insist that she is the culprit.) Izzy fretted.

"You do not mention this to anyone. Understood?"

"Unless my lawyer gets it out of me."

"'Kay."

(What now?)

(I don't know.) Yumi replies.

(I have an idea: let's give Phillip a surprise to go home to!) Izzy said, a knowing smile on her face.

(Omigosh Yesssss!)

(Let's go!)

An hour later, after we'd grabbed my stuff, we drove off, smiling at the sight of the eggs on Phillip's house.

"I'M MOVING OUT TONIGHT, BITCHES!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Yumi and Izzy laughed.

Yumihiko POV

Seeing Skie happy... I haven't seen her smile sincerly since before she attempted to kill herself.

"We should go home. The trial is tommorow."

"Okay, bye guys!"

"Bye Skylie, Yumihiko!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Thoughtful Turnabout: Chapter 2 - Trial, Day One, part one.

***A/N This chapter is not in a POV. The trial chapters will not be in a POV, but the other chapters will. Also, thank you for the constructive critiques, I really appreciate them. :) However, for some reason, I can't reply to them. Sorry about that. :( Anyways, enjoy the chapter! ***

Judge Hikari Mikagami's gavel slammed down, announcing the start of the trial.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Phillip Debaskit. Is the prosecution and defense ready?" She stated.

"Your honor, the defense is ready." Phoenix Wright answered.

"The prosecution is ready as well, Your honor." Yumihiko added. The judge nodded.

"Very well. May the prosecution give their opening statement?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Yumihiko responded. "This crime occured on April 5th at the Defense Attorney's convention. The accused pulled the victim aside to talk to her, and when their talk went sour, he shoved her down and stabbed her! He also shot her several times, and stabbed her more. It was a miracle that she lived long enough to make it to the hospital."

"She was still alive when she went to the hospital?" Judge Hikari responded in surprise.

"Yes," Yumihiko responded. "however, she later died in the hospital, making this a murder."

"Very well." Judge Hikari said, retracting the handle of her gavel. "Do you have a witness?"

"Yes, your honor." Yumihiko said.

"Very well, please show them to the stand." The judge commanded.

A minute later, Ema Skye stood at the witness stand.

"Witness. Your name and occupation, if you please." Yumihiko said.

"Ema Skye. I'm the detective in charge of this case."

"Please testify on the details of the case." Judge Hikari asked.

"Very well." Ema replied.

**Witness Testimony **

**~Case Details~ **

**The crime scene was an alley a little ways off the Convention. **

**The murder weapons, a knife and a gun, were found at the scene. **

** They had the defendant's fingerprints on them. **

**The crime scene had a huge amount of blood. **

** Obviously, the accused didn't bother to hide this murder.**

"Thank you, Miss Skye." Yumihiko said.

"You're very welcome." Ema replied, smiling.

"Is there an autospy?" Judge Hikari asked.

"Here you go, Your Honor. Also, here's a picture of the crime scene."

*Crime scene added to the Court Record*

"The defense may cross-examine the witness." Judge Hikari announced.

**Cross-Examination **

** ~Case Details~ **

**The crime scene was an alley a little ways off the Convention. **

"HOLD IT! How far, exactly?"

"About 20 feet away. Far enough so that noone can hear you, but they can see you."

"OBJECTION! Is there any point to this line of questioning?" Yumihiko yelled out. "Objection sustained. Please continue with your testmony." Judge Hikari said.

**The murder weapons, a knife and a gun, were found at the crime scene.**

"HOLD IT! What state were they in?"

"The knife was covered in the victim's blood. The gun was loaded, and it showed signs of being shot. Also...

** They had the defendant's fingerprints on them.**

"HOLD IT! Where exactly were the fingerprints?"

"They were on the handle of the knife and the hand grip of the gun. Also, they were on the bullets."

"...Okay. Please continue."

** The crime scene had a lot of blood.**

"HOLD IT! How much blood, exactly?"

"Enough to ensure that the victim died immediately."

"Is that statement important, Mr. Wright?" Judge Hikari inquired.

"Very important, your honor. I request that it be added to her testimony."

"Very well."

SLAM! The judge slammed her gavel and said, "Witness. Please amend your testimony."

"Very well." Ema replied.

**There was enough blood to ensure that the victim died immediatly.**

"OBJECTION! Ema," Phoenix said as he slammed the bench, "You just contradicted this!" He said, holding the autospy.

"What about it did I contradict?"

"It says right here that the victim died in the hospital 15 minutes after entering it!"

"...AGH!" Ema yelled out, shocked.

"Good job, Mr. Wright!" Apollo said as Hazel nodded her head.

Franziska hit poor Ema with her whip. "Damn it, detective! Leave. Now." Ema looked at her, shocked.

"But-"

"GO!" It didn't take more than five seconds for Ema to flee.

"Your Honor, the prosecution would like to call another witness to the stand." Yumihiko stated. "One that can prove the defendant's guilt once and for all!"

"Very well." Judge Hikari said. "I hereby call a 20 minute recess for the prosecution to prepare the witness." A slam was heard as the judge hit her gavel.


	3. Chapter 3

**04/08/27 11:30 AM **

**Defendant's Lobby #4**

"What now?" Hazel asked. "Even with that contradiction, Ema was right about all of that."

"She has a point, Mr. Wright." Apollo agreed.

"Umm, Phoenix?" Ema asked, walking up to the trio.

"Yes?" Phoenix replied.

"Here. Take this." She threw him a stack of papers.

"What is this?"

"It's the written form of the defendant's interrogation. I hope you appreciate it, Franziska would kill me if she knew I gave it to you." Ema said, munching on some snackoos.

"Thank you."

***Defendant's Interrogation added to the court record* **

**MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH.**

"Wait, Ema!" Ema turned around in surprise.

"What is it, Hazel?"

"Here." Hazel handed her the picture Doug had given her.

"Th-this is-"

"Doug was their father. That much is true, isn't it?"

The psyche-locks that Phoenix saw all broke at once.

Ema sighed. "Yes, it is. Keep the picture, seeing my daughters makes me sad."

** *Family portrait added to the court record***

"Well, it looks like we should get back to the courtroom."

"Court is back in session. Is the witness prepared?"

Judge Hikari asked.

"Yes, your Honor." Yumihiko responded.

"Please show them to the stand." The judge said.

A minute later, the girl was standing in front of the stand.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation for the court." Yumihiko told her.

"My name is Rayne. My occupation is being a professional dancer."

The audience started murmuring at these words.

The judge extracted the handle, and slammed her gavel.

"Order in the court." She said plainly. "Witness, can you please testify as to what you saw?"

"Very well."

**Witness Testmony**

** ~What I saw~ **

**I was walking around the defense attorney's convention.**

** All of a sudden, I saw a man walk up to the victim and ask her to come with him. **

**They walked off towards where the alley was.**

** I know exactly who it was- that defendant over there!**

"This is a very incriminating testimony!"

Hikari said, obviously shocked.

"Yes, it is." Yumihiko said plainly. "Your honor, I would like to point the court's attention to this." He pointed at a map. "This is a diagram of the Defense Attorney's convention." He explained.

"The court accepts this into the Court Record." Hikari said.

*Diagram added to the court record*

"The defense may cross-examine the witness."

She added.

**Cross-examination **

**~What I saw~**

**I was walking around the defense attorney's convention.**

** All of a sudden, I saw a man walk up to the victim and ask her to come with him.**

** They walked off towards where the alley was.**

"HOLD IT! Where were you standing?"

Phoenix inquired.

"I was standing near a wall that was close to the alley." Rayne answered. "Here, I'll show you." She pointed to a wall about 10 feet away from the alley.

"Thank you." Phoenix said politely. "Can you please add that detail to your testmony?"

"Sure."

**I was standing near a wall that was about 10 feet away from the alley.**

"OBJECTION! Rayne, what you're saying is impossible." Phoenix interjected.

CRACK!

"Owww."

"Phoenix Wright, how is it impossible? She clearly stated where she was standing." Franziska retorted.

"OBJECTION! Take a look at this." Phoenix presented the diagram of the convention.

"The wall that you showed us that you were standing by is actually a room with one wall missing. And that wall is not facing where you would have seen the defendant."

"...Ah!" Rayne yelped, as the curl of hair she was pulling on hit her in the face. The audience started murmuring once more.

"W-wait! I just remembered something!" Rayne yelled out.

"Well? What is it, witness?" Hikari 'questioned.

**Witness Testmony **

**~I just remembered~**

**Oh, yeah I forgot to mention something. **

**There was a window in the wall where the defendant and victim were coming from.**

** I stayed for about a half an hour, and then left. I didn't even hear them arguing. **

"There was a WINDOW!?" Phoenix said, shocked. Rayne shrugged.

"Sorry. It just completly slipped my mind."

"I'll let it pass this once, but lie again, and I'll have to put charges of perjury on you, and your testmony will be discredited." Hikari stated.

"Got it, your Honor."

**Cross Examination **

**~ I just remembered~ **

**Oh, yeah I forgot to mention something. **

**There was a window in the wall where the defendant and victim were coming from. **

**I stayed for about a half an hour, and then left. I didn't even hear them arguing. **

"OBJECTION! Rayne, what you just stated is impossible!" Phoenix shouted.

"OBJECTION! How is it impossible?" Yumihiko retorted.

"OVERRULED! Please continue, Mr. Wright." Judge Hikari stated.

"As the autospy states, the witness had knife wounds and gunshot wounds."

"Wh-WHAAAT?!" Rayne yelped, shocked.

"If that is true, than how did you 'not even hear them argue'?" Phoenix asked.

CRACK!

"Owww..."

"I'm sorry, your Honor, we should have been more clear on the gun." Franziska apologized.

"Uh oh, she's not going to say what I think she is, is she?" Hazel muttered.

"This gun has a special property, as it is available only to the very elite." Franziska explained.

"Elite what?" Judge Hikari asked.

"Elite prosecutors who have gotten true culprits jailed in every single case. Anyways, this gun doesn't make a sound when shot." Franziska continued.

"Wait, WHAAAAAAAT!?" Phoenix shouted, shocked.

"HOLD IT! Franziska, a contradiction rises out of this." Apollo retorted.

CRACK!

"Well, Forehead boy? What is it, foolish fool? I have no time for foolishly foolish fools, who foolishly spend their time making foolish arguments."

"...Forehead boy?" Apollo muttered to himself. "Anyways, what this contradicts is the fact that gunshots were heard before the body was found. And I know of at least five people who can testify to that matter, including you."

"Agh..." Franziska started sweating.

"Miss von Karma! Is this true?" Judge Hikari demanded.

"...Yes, it is true." Franziska admitted.

"Very well. Is there anything else the witness can testify to?"

"No, your Honor." Rayne said quietly.

"Very well. Witness, you are dis-"

"HOLD IT!"

"Wh-who yelled that!?"

Judge Hikari demanded

"Not us, your Honor." Phoenix said.

"Nor us." Yumihiko added.

"It was me, your honor."

"Th-the defendant?" The judge was obviously surprised.

"That's her, you prosecuters! The girl I told you about yesterday!"

"What-" Yumihiko said.

"The-" Franziska added.

"Hell?" Hazel ended.

"Hazel? What is he talking about?" Phoenix asked.

"The girl who went to the alley after I left!" Phillip said.

"Wait, WHAAAAT?!" Everyone yelled.

The courtroom was in chaos.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" Judge Hikari shouted.

However, it was useless.

"COURT IS ADJORNED FOR TODAY! EVERYONE, LEAVE!"

To be continued...

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE:**

Franziska's testimony- _Skie attempted suicide six months ago. It was due to her father's abuse._

Skie's scar- _from an attempted suicide._

Skie's autospy-_ Time of death: 2:15 PM. Cause of death: blood loss from multiple gunshot and knife wounds._

AR-5 Incident file-_ An incident from 13 years ago where there was a murder and a kidnapping._

Defendant's interrogation-_ The written form of the interrogation._

Gun- _One of the murder weapons. Doesn't make a sound when shot. Phillip Debaskit's fingerprints were on it._

Knife- _The other murder weapon. Debaskit's fingerprints were found on it. Family portrait- Has Ema Skye, her two daughters, and their father._

Diagram of the convention-_ a layout of the convention._

**PORTRAITS:**

Trucy Wright (16) - _My adopted daughter. She's a budding magician._

Apollo Justice (23) - _My co-counsil in this case. He has a very loud voice._

Athena Cykes (18) - _One of my friends who works under me as a lawyer. She can hear people's emotions._

Franziska von Karma (22) - _One of the victim's best friends. The prosecution's co-counsil in this case._

Skie Debaskit (16) -_ The victim in this case. She was a very sweet and mature girl._

Phillip Debaskit (45) - _The defendant in this case._

Miles Edgeworth (34) -_ One of my best friends since childhood. Apparantly knew the victim_.

Kay Faraday (17) -_Edgeworth's assistant for several investigations._

Maya Fey (27) -_One of my first assistants. She is a spirit medium. _

Pearl Fey (17) -_Maya's cousin. Very talented spirit medium. _

Hazel (16) - _My other assistant in this case. Reminds me of Skie..._

Ema Skye (26) - _The detecive in charge of this case. She's a lot different than she was when she was 16. _

Rayne (16) -_ A witness in this case._

Yumihiko Ichianagi (17) - _The prosecuter in charge of this case. Seems almost arrogant._

Hikari Mikagami (26) - _The judge in this case._

***A/N I screwed up badly on the ages of this case. I'm sorry. Also, I know some of the evidence wasn't formally added, but it's because I forgot to put in *(insert evidence here) added to the court record.* Again, sorry. Oh, and one more thing: The Court Record (Profiles/Evidence) will always be in Phoenix's POV. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skie POV **

"What now, Hazel?" Phoenix asked me.

"We go talk to P- our client." I said, catching myself in time so that I say 'our client' and not 'Phillip'.

"What were you going to say?" Apollo asked, frowning.

"It's not important." I replied, shaking my head.

"We should go."

**Phoenix POV **

"Hold on a minute, missy!"I called after Hazel.

"What is it?"

"TAKE THAT!" I yelled as the psyche-lock appears.

"Ugh, I am sick of seeing those locks." Hazel groaned.

"First, how can you even see the psyche-locks? They are visible in my mind."

"...I don't know." She shrugged.

"I do."

"!"

"TAKE THAT! Can you read minds?"

"Congrats." She said emotionlessly.

"?"

"Either you are good at bluffing, or good at guessing. Either way, you're right." Her psyche-lock broke and the chains disappeared.

"Yeah, I can read minds. But that's not all. I can change the physical or mental appearance of anything: I can make a duck appear out of thin air, or even make Apollo a pot addict."

"Please don't use my name and pot in the same sentence." Apollo begged. Ignoring him, she said,

"I can even access other people's minds from one person. For example, I can tell Apollo that Klavier is working in his office, studying a case of robbery."

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"I just can. However, it gets overwhelming sometimes, so when it does, I just listen to music."

"How is it overwhelming?" I asked again.

"I hear everyone's thoughts, all the time. I even hear thoughts that went through their mind ten years ago. It's like static in the background, though, unless I am focusing on one person's thoughts."

"That's bad." Apollo commented.

"Yeah, it's crappy, but I'm used to it. In fact, what's even worse is if they have some sort of object that plays high frequency static. Then that's all I hear." She explains.

"How high a frequency can you hear?" I questioned.

"I don't know how high the frequency limit is."

"That's really high." Apollo said, whistling.

"Yeah, not even a dog can hear that high. We should probably go talk to our client." Hazel changed the subject. "Actually, I think I'll just go back to the agency. I'll see you later!" She ran off.

**Skie POV**

I decide to go to the agency later. Instead, I head torwards a nearby park. It's nice and empty, perfect for sitting and taking a break. I pull out my music player- I needed to listen to music right now- and sit down on a nearby bench.

As my music plays, I feel myself start to relax as I start thinking.

So, those locks reveal information? Phoenix had broken my locks. I decide to tell Yumi about the locks. However, that plan is cut short when something hits me in the back of the head.

"What the-" I turn around, but before I get a glimpse of my attacker, they hit me again, and I pass out.

When I come to, I am blindfolded and those frequency devices are playing high frequency static. I tried to get free, but I paused as I heard a voice say,

"Hello there, Skie. Nice to see you again."

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE: **

Franziska's testimony- Skie attempted suicide six months ago. It was due to her father's abuse.

Skie's scar- from an attempted suicide.

Skie's autospy- Time of death: 2:15 PM. Cause of death: blood loss from multiple gunshot and knife wounds.

AR-5 Incident file- An incident from 13 years ago where there was a murder and a kidnapping.

Gun- One of the murder weapons. Doesn't make a sound when shot. Phillip Debaskit's fingerprints were on it.

Knife- The other murder weapon. Debaskit's fingerprints were found on it.

Family portrait- Has Ema Skye, her two daughters, and their father.

Diagram of the convention- a layout of the convention.

**PORTRAITS:**

Trucy Wright - My adopted daughter. She's a budding magician.

Apollo Justice - My co-counsil in this case. He has a very loud voice.

Athena Cykes - One of my friends who works under me as a lawyer.

Franziska von Karma - One of the victim's best friends. The prosecution's co-counsil in this case.

Skie Debaskit - The victim in this case. She was a very sweet and mature girl.

Phillip Debaskit - The defendant in this case.

Miles Edgeworth - One of my best friends since childhood. Apparantly knew the victim.

Kay Faraday - Edgewoth's assistant for several investigations.

Maya Fey - One of my first assistants. She is a spirit medium.

Pearl Fey - Maya's cousin. Very talented spirit medium.

Hazel - My other assistant in this case. She can read minds. Reminds me of Skie...

Ema Skye - The detecive in charge of this case. She's a lot different now that she's older.

Rayne - A witness in this case.

Yumihiko Ichianagi - The prosecuter in charge of this case. Seems almost arrogant.

Hikari Mikagami - The judge in this case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yumihiko POV**

"What now?" I asked Franziska.

"What do you think? Fool." She retorted as she whipped me.

"OW! We interrogate Rayne?" Franziska nodded.

"We should probably talk to Skie as well." She whispered.

"Okay, so Rayne first, then Hazel." I confirmed.

When we got to the Detention Center, we noticed that Phoenix and Apollo were using one of the visitor's room. However, it didn't look like Skie was with them. When we got to the front desk, we asked to see Rayne for interrogation.

"Sure, I'll take you to the other visitor room. Wait there, and I'll get her for you." When we got to the interrogation room, Another guard had brought Rayne. Her platinum blonde hair looked dirty.

"Hello, Rayne. I'm-"

"I know you, Yumihiko. You too, Franziska." How did she know us?

"Wait, you're-" Franziska gasped in shock.

"I was adopted along with Skie. However, I ran away when I was five. Skie's like a sister to me. Why would I have any reason to kill her?"

"She has a point." I commented.

"In that case, Rayne," Franziska stated, and lashed her whip at the glass. "why were you headed to the crime scene?" Rayne flinched when the whip hit the glass, but she answered steadily,

"Like I said, Skie's like a sister to me. I wanted to make sure she was okay. However, I headed down the wrong alley, and didn't see her." I frowned. She didn't seem to be lying. However, I couldn't tell for sure without Skie.

"Very well. We are done with this interrogation." Franziska said, getting up to leave. We got out as Phoenix and Apollo got out.

"Ah, it's the fool and Forehead Boy." Franziska teased, getting out her whip.

"Excuse me, have you seen Hazel? We noticed she wasn't with you." I asked.

"She went back to the Wright Anything Agency." Phoenix explained. At that moment, a song started playing.

"The Steel Samurai theme song? Really?" Franziska stated dryly. Ignoring her, Phoenix answered his phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Athena! We'll get back there soon. Also, is Hazel there?" His smile turned quickly into a frown. "What? At the park? Nobody goes there!" Uh oh. I looked at Franziska. She looked worried. Phoenix hung up on Athena. "She said that Hazel went to the park."

"What's so wrong with that?" I asked.

"It's in a neighborhood with a high crime rate, mostly kidnappings."

"...Shit." Franziska and I said this in unison.

"So, we can only come to two possiblilities: She went elsewhere, or she was kidnapped." Phoenix explained.

"We should investigate the park." Apollo said.

"No shit." Franziska comments.

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE:**

Franziska's testimony- Skie attempted suicide six months ago. It was due to her father's abuse.

Skie's scar- from an attempted suicide.

Skie's autospy- Time of death: 2:15 PM. Cause of death: blood loss from multiple gunshot and knife wounds.

AR-5 Incident file- An incident from 13 years ago where there was a murder and a kidnapping.

Gun- One of the murder weapons. Doesn't make a sound when shot. Phillip Debaskit's fingerprints were on it.

Knife- The other murder weapon. Debaskit's fingerprints were found on it.

Family portrait- Has Ema Skye, her two daughters, and their father.

Diagram of the convention- a layout of the convention.

**PORTRAITS:**

Trucy Wright - My adopted daughter. She's a budding magician.

Apollo Justice - My co-counsil in this case. He has a very loud voice.

Athena Cykes - One of my friends who works under me as a lawyer.

Franziska von Karma - One of the victim's best friends. The prosecution's co-counsil in this case.

Skie Debaskit - The victim in this case. She was a very sweet and mature girl.

Phillip Debaskit - The defendant in this case.

Miles Edgeworth - One of my best friends since childhood. Apparantly knew the victim.

Kay Faraday - Edgewoth's assistant for several investigations.

Maya Fey - One of my first assistants. She is a spirit medium.

Pearl Fey - Maya's cousin. Very talented spirit medium.

Hazel - My other assistant in this case. She can read minds. Reminds me of Skie...

Ema Skye - The detecive in charge of this case. She's a lot different now that she's older.

Rayne - A witness in this case.

Yumihiko Ichianagi - The prosecuter in charge of this case. Seems almost arrogant.

Hikari Mikagami - The judge in this case.

*A/N Sorry for the short chapters :( I literally just wrote 4 chapters today, so some may be on the shorter side. No, I don't have a life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Skie POV**

The guy- I assumed it was a male- was obviously using a voice changer. Even still, I couldn't see him. I strained my mind to hear his over the static, but I failed.

"Don't be like that, Skie. You know who I am."

I do?

"You know, that idiot doesn't really love you."

"Yes, he does!" I retorted. I knew who he was talking about.

"Hmph. Maybe you're the idiot. It's so obvious!" He laughed, a creepy laugh that felt like a stab to the gut.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, darling, don't play innocent with me. We both know you know what i'm talking about." He teased.

"Don't call me darling." I muttered angrily, gritting my teeth.

"Yumihiko only wants you for your power. That's all." He said cruelly.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him.

"It's true. I know him very well." He smiled. "And besides," I heard the click of a lighter. "That's the only special part of you. Without that, you're nothing but a broken, scarred little girl who was so weak, she decided to kill herself." I say nothing. After all, it's true.

Suddenly, I feel a burning sensation in my arm. I flinch as I realize my kidnapper is burning my arm with the lighter. "I see. Still emotionless as always. Not for long!" And with that, he left.

I decide to deal with him later. First, let's examine what we can of our surroundings. Judging by the coldness, I was sitting on the floor.

I could see light, so my kidnapper exited via a door about 15 feet away. I reached out with my foot and felt something. I pulled it back near my hands and found it was a gun. Using my feet, I somehow managed to put it in my purse. My hands were tied up, but I felt around with my feet. There was nothing else I could do, so I decided to try and figure out who my kidnapper was.

He knew who I was.

He knew Yumi.

He had voice changers.

He had a lighter.

When he opened the door, the shadow blocking the light was very tall.

There was only one person it could be.

** Yumihiko POV **

We finally got to the park about a half hour later. When we got there, I noticed a paper on a bench.

I quickly went over and grabbed it. When I opened it, a piece of candy fell out. Looking at it, I realized what it was

"This is-" Franziska said, shocked.

"What is it?" Apollo asked with a curious look on his face.

"Hazel loves making candy. This is one of her creations: a peppermint covered in caramel and chocolate."

I explained, looking at the paper. It was typed.

Hello to the lawyers of Phillip Debaskit's case.

I would highly recommend that you get Phillip a 'Not Guilty' verdict. After all, only then, will you get your friend back. In what condition, however, I cannot say. If you fail to fill my conditions, your Hazel disappears.

Bansai Ichianagi

**COURT RECORD  
**

**EVIDENCE: **

Franziska's testimony- Skie attempted suicide six months ago. It was due to her father's abuse.

Skie's scar- from an attempted suicide.

Skie's autospy- Time of death: 2:15 of death: blood loss from multiple gunshot and knife wounds.

AR-5 Incident file- An incident from 13 years ago where there was a murder and a kidnapping.

Gun- One of the murder weapons. Doesn't make a sound when shot. Phillip Debaskit's fingerprints were on it.

Knife- The other murder weapon. Debaskit's fingerprints were found on it.

Family portrait- Has Ema Skye, her two daughters, and their father.

Diagram of the convention- a layout of the convention.

**PORTRAITS: **

Trucy Wright - My adopted daughter. She's a budding magician.

Apollo Justice - My co-counsil in this case. He has a very loud voice.

Athena Cykes - One of my friends who works under me as a lawyer.

Franziska von Karma - One of the victim's best friends. The prosecution's co-counsil in this case.

Skie Debaskit - The victim in this case. She was a very sweet and mature girl.

Phillip Debaskit - The defendant in this case.

Miles Edgeworth - One of my best friends since childhood. Apparantly knew the victim.

Kay Faraday - Edgewoth's assistant for several investigations.

Maya Fey - One of my first assistants. She is a spirit medium.

Pearl Fey - Maya's cousin. Very talented spirit medium.

Hazel - My other assistant in this case. She can read minds. Reminds me of Skie...

Ema Skye - The detecive in charge of this case. She's a lot different now that she's older.

Rayne - A witness in this case.

Yumihiko Ichianagi - The prosecuter in charge of this case. Seems almost arrogant.

Hikari Mikagami - The judge in this case.

Bansai Ichianagi - He has kidnapped Hazel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Skie POV**

The door reopens as I come to my conclusion.

"Hello, Bansai." I said, smirking.

"...So, you figured me out." He must have taken off the voice changer.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I demanded.

"Ah, getting straight to the point, aren't we?" He laughed. "I left a little message for the lawyers in your daddy's case."

"Phillip is not my father." I stated plainly.

"It says either get Phillip a 'Not Guilty' or you 'disappear'." He ignored me.

"Why would you blackmail your own son?" I asked.

"Why did Phillip abuse you? He doesn't care about you. That's why. When you don't care, you can do anything." Bansai replied.

I gritted my teeth.

"Why are you even here?" I demanded. "Shouldn't you be in prison?" I heard the click of a lighter again.

"I hired good lawyers. They got me a 'Not Guilty'." I couldn't see him on account of the blindfold, but he was probably smiling. I tried one more time to access his mind. Surprisingly, I managed.

"What the-" I muttered to myself in surprise.

"Huh?" Bansai asked. I went searching through his mind to find out where I was.

"Not so fast, young lady!" Bansai turned up the volume of the static higher, which ultimatley kicked me out of his mind. "Nice try. But escape won't be that easy." He laughed once more, and left, leaving me alone once more.

**Franziska POV**

"WHAT THE HELL!? BANSAI!?" Yumihiko yelled angrily. Poor Yumihiko. His dad is ruining his life.

"Who's that?" Apollo asked.

"Bansai, Forehead Boy, is this one's father." I pointed at Yumihiko.

"Why would he blackmail his son?" Phoenix asked.

"Bansai hates Yumihiko. He constantly verbally abused him by calling him an idiot. As a matter of a fact, he managed to get Yumihiko's school to give him straight A's and to let him pass the bar, just to be able torture him with the truth later." I explained.

"Wait, did the school happen to be Themis Legal Academy?" Apollo questioned. Yumihiko nods.

"That... is not good." Apollo stated. Yumihiko shrugged.

"It's better than what Skie went through." He pointed out. "She passed the bar for both defense attorney at 9, and prosecuter at 11."

"How is that bad? It's pretty impressive, actually." Phoenix asked. "What is this, a cross-examination?" Yumihiko joked.

"That's not the bad part. It's her relationship with her dad." He answered.

"She was badly abused." I add. "And when I say badly, that's an extreme understatement."

"She never exactly had the best home life." Yumihiko ended.

"How do you know Hazel?"

"Huh?" Me and Yumihiko said in unison.

"I mean, when you found out she was kidnapped, you both freaked out. Strangers wouldn't do that, especially rival prosecuters." "

"..."

Phoenix POV

BAM!

3 psyche-locks appeared on both of them- 1 on Franziska, 2 on Yumihiko.

"TAKE THAT!" I yell, turning to Franziska as Yumihiko's locks disappear.

"So, how did you know Hazel?" I asked her.

"How do you know I know her? For all you know, I just met her. Do you have evidence?" She smirked.

"Yes, I do."

"!" She fliched in surprise.

"TAKE THAT! Look here." I showed her the written form of the interrogation.

"How did you get this?" She demanded.

"It says that Hazel joined you guys when you were interrogating Phillip Debaskit."

"So?" Franziska shrugged.

"Why would you let her into the interrogation room if you didn't know her?"

"Agh!" Hmm, her lock didn't break.

"As a matter of a fact, you would probably have to be friends in order to do that for someone." I stated. "That's correct, right?" She hit me with her whip.

"Obviously, you foolishly foolish fool who foolishly thinks foolish things and foolishly does foolish actions like a fool!" She retorted.

"I know someone who was a friend of yours." I countered.

"Really now? Who was it?" She asked.

"TAKE THAT!"

"Skylie?" She said curiously.

"Hazel looks a lot like Skie, minus the hair. She reminds of what Skie looked like. After all, I'm sure that if you gave Hazel long red hair, she would be Skie." I explained. "How do you explain this?"

"Coincidence." Franziska stated simply.

"Really? I don't think so. In fact, I know exactly what happened." I bluffed.

"Please tell me this isn't you bluffing again." She rolled her eyes. "Well? What is it, you foolish fool?"

"Hazel is Skie in disguise, isn't she?"

"..." Her lock broke.

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE: **

Franziska's testimony- Skie attempted suicide six months ago. It was due to her father's abuse.

Skie's scar- from an attempted suicide.

Skie's autospy- Time of death: 2:15 PM. Cause of death: blood loss from multiple gunshot and knife wounds.

AR-5 Incident file- An incident from 13 years ago where there was a murder and a kidnapping.

Gun- One of the murder weapons. Doesn't make a sound when shot. Phillip Debaskit's fingerprints were on it.

Knife- The other murder weapon. Debaskit's fingerprints were found on it.

Family portrait- Has Ema Skye, her two daughters, and their father.

Diagram of the convention- a layout of the convention.

**PORTRAITS: **

Trucy Wright - My adopted daughter. She's a budding magician.

Apollo Justice - My co-counsil in this case. He has a very loud voice.

Athena Cykes - One of my friends who works under me as a lawyer.

Franziska von Karma - One of the victim's best friends. The prosecution's co-counsil in this case.

Skie Debaskit - The victim in this case. She is a very sweet and mature girl. She is alive, and disguised as a girl named Hazel.

Phillip Debaskit - The defendant in this case. Apparantly abused his daughter Skie.

Miles Edgeworth - One of my best friends since childhood. Apparantly knew the victim.

Kay Faraday - Edgewoth's assistant for several investigations.

Maya Fey - One of my first assistants. She is a spirit medium.

Pearl Fey - Maya's cousin. Very talented spirit medium.

Ema Skye - The detecive in charge of this case. She's a lot different now that she's older.

Rayne - A witness in this case.

Yumihiko Ichianagi - The prosecuter in charge of this case. Seems almost arrogant.

Hikari Mikagami - The judge in this case.

Bansai Ichianagi - He is Yumihiko's father. Is apparantly very cruel to him. He kidnapped Skie/Hazel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yumihiko POV**

"Where could Hazel have gone?" I asked no one in particular.

"We can call her Skie again, Yumihiko. They got that out of us." Franziska sighed.

"But why would you do that?" Apollo asked.

"Her dad was the person who attacked her. She had mental and physical scars from his abuse. She even attempted to kill herself to get away from him. I wanted to help her get away from him." Franziska explains.

"But how?" Phoenix inquired.

"I bribed the doctors to announce that she had died, and to forge an autopsy, while they secretly healed her." Franziska explained. "That way, she could escape her dad, and he was the last person to talk to her, so he would be suspected."

"Ah."

"Well, we have no idea where Skie is, so we have no choice but to procede with the investigation." I sighed.

"Hey, I know who to call when it comes to investigations!" Franziska realized. "I'll be right back." She added as she walked a few feet away and took out her phone.

**Edgeworth POV**

"Kay. Do you want anything to drink?"

"A hot chocolate, please." She answered back. Just then, the phone rang. She jumped up and grabbed it before I could stand up. "Hello? Oh, hi Franziska!" Why was Franziska calling? I continued making the hot chocolate for Kay. "You want Mr. Edgeworth? Hold on a minute." She handed the phone to me.

"Hello, Franziska."

"Hello, Miles Edgeworth. Can you help us with an investigation?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not have time."

"..."

I heard a yelp that sounded vaguely like Wright. Apparantly she decided to take out her anger on him.

"Why not?" Her anger was obvious.

"I have cases to assign. I am chief prosecuter, you know."

"Get. Your. Foolishly. Foolish. Ass. Over. Here. Now."

"Why?"

"Did I tell you that I got a new whip?"

"I'm on my way over." I hung up.

"Kay. We have an investigation to head to."

"YAY!" She yelled, oblivious of the conversation I had.

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE:**

Franziska's testimony- Skie attempted suicide six months ago. It was due to her father's abuse.

Skie's scar- from an attempted suicide.

Skie's autospy- Time of death: 2:15 PM.

Cause of death: blood loss from multiple gunshot and knife wounds. Forged to help the illusion that Skie is dead.

AR-5 Incident file- An incident from 13 years ago where there was a murder and a kidnapping.

Gun- One of the murder weapons. Doesn't make a sound when shot.

Phillip Debaskit's fingerprints were on it.

Knife- The other murder weapon. Debaskit's fingerprints were found on it.

Family portrait- Has Ema Skye, her two daughters, and their father.

Diagram of the convention- a layout of the convention.

**PORTRAITS:**

Trucy Wright - My adopted daughter. She's a budding magician.

Apollo Justice - My co-counsil in this case. He has a very loud voice.

Athena Cykes - One of my friends who works under me as a lawyer.

Franziska von Karma - One of the victim's best friends. The prosecution's co-counsil in this case.

Skie Debaskit - The victim in this case. She is a very sweet and mature girl. She is alive, and disguised as a girl named Hazel.

Phillip Debaskit - The defendant in this case. Apparantly abused his daughter Skie.

Miles Edgeworth - One of my best friends since childhood. Apparantly knew the victim.

Kay Faraday - Edgewoth's assistant for several investigations.

Maya Fey - One of my first assistants. She is a spirit medium.

Pearl Fey - Maya's cousin. Very talented spirit medium.

Ema Skye - The detecive in charge of this case. She's a lot different now that she's older. She had twin daughters, one of whom died, the other's wherabouts are currently unknown.

Rayne - A witness in this case.

Yumihiko Ichianagi - The prosecuter in charge of this case. Seems almost arrogant.

Hikari Mikagami - The judge in this case.

Bansai Ichianagi - He is Yumihiko's father. Is apparantly very cruel to him. He kidnapped Skie/Hazel.

**LOGIC:**

***A/N Sorry for lack of updates, guys! I've been kinda busy. Anyways, no Skie this chapter. And Franziska got a new whip. Great. On the other hand, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edgeworth POV**

We made our way to the crime scene just as Franziska, Yumihiko, Wright, and Mr. Justice got there.

"Where's Gummy?" Kay frowned, looking for the detective.

"Who's Gummy?" Wright was obviously confused.

"Scruffy isn't on this case." Franziska explained.

"Oh." Kay looked disappointed.

"We should start investigating." I stated.

**INVESTIGATION**

**START!**

I walked over to where the body was. I immediately noticed that there was a small wallet near it. "What's this?"

"It has money in it." Kay said, looking in the wallet.

"Who owns it?" I pressed.

Kay took out a driver's license.

"It's covered in blood, so it's hard to read."

"That's fine. It's probably the victim's."

***Skie's wallet added to the Court Record***

"Anything else?"

"There's at least $50 in here."

"Other than the money?"

"There's a concealed carry license in here."

"Really? But Skie is a minor.."

**LOGIC: SKIE IS A MINOR?**

**Skie is a minor, yet there is a concealed carry liscense in her wallet.**

"She is an extarordinary individual." Kay commented.

"Even still, laws are laws."

I noticed something about the crime scene.

"Kay? Does anything seem off to you?"

"Did you find a..."

"Yes. There is a contradiction between this crime scene and the evidence."

"Where is it?"

I deduced that it was the wallet. Did I have anything contradicting this..?

"EUREKA!" I shouted out.

"You found the contradiction?" Kay asked.

"Yes, I did. Look at this picture of the crime scene."

"What about it?"

"Is she holding a purse or anything?"

"You're right!" Kay gasped.

"Also, she doesn't have pockets."

"But what does that mean?"

"There is absolutely no way that Skie owned this wallet."

**LOGIC: NOT SKIE'S WALLET?**

**Skie had absolutely no way to hold anything. Therefore, this wallet is not hers.**

I connected these two thoughts.

"You know, a question pops up out of this."

"What question, Mr. Edgeworth?" Kay asked.

"If this isn't Skie's, than who's is it?"

"I have a cloth." Wright said, giving me it.

I wiped the blood off the lisence to get a huge shock.

"This is...!"

"I knew it..." Franziska looked shocked.

**Skie POV**

I was tired... so tired. And hungry. Bansai had taken off the blindfold, but he didn't bother to feed me. Speaking of whom, the door opened.

"Skie."

I glared at him, refusing to answer him. He tossed an electronic of some sort- a phone?- and a tiny box. He then untied the ropes that held my hands.

"You know what to do." And with an evil smirk, he left, and I heard the click of the door locking. Examining the phone and the box, I realized what they were.

The phone was Yumi's.

The box was a wiretap.

And to think Bansai called Yumi an idiot.

**Franziska POV**

No way...

Kay read aloud the driver's liscense.

"Name: Phillip Debaskit. Age: 45. Sex: Male."

*Wallet updated in the Court Record*

"This puts him at the scene of the crime!" Miles Edgeworth was obviously surprised.

"Naturally. Did you think for a second that he was innocent?"

"B-but no psyche-locks appeared when I asked if he was guilty!" Phoenix Wright stated.

Before anyone could answer, a phone rang.

"One minute, please." I walked over to the side and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Izzy!"

"Skie?"

"This is urgent! Bansai stole Yumi's phone, and he's making me wiretap it."

"What?"

"I think I'm in a closet somewhere. I-"

A door opened in the background.

"Eep!"

"What the-" I heard a deeper voice say.

I heard the smack of someone being kicked in the head.

"Where are you, Izzy?"

"The crime scene."

"I'll meet you there."

I heard a click as she hung up.

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE:**

Franziska's testimony- Skie attempted suicide six months ago. It was due to her father's abuse.

Skie's scar- from an attempted suicide.

Skie's autospy- Time of death: 2:15 PM.

Cause of death: blood loss from multiple gunshot and knife wounds. Forged to help the illusion that Skie is dead.

AR-5 Incident file- An incident from 13 years ago where there was a murder and a kidnapping.

Gun- One of the murder weapons. Doesn't make a sound when shot.

Phillip Debaskit's fingerprints were on it.

Knife- The other murder weapon. Debaskit's fingerprints were found on it.

Family portrait- Has Ema Skye, her two daughters, and their father.

Diagram of the convention- a layout of the convention.

Wallet- It belongs to the defendant. It was found at the scene of the crime.

**PORTRAITS:**

Trucy Wright - My adopted daughter. She's a budding magician.

Apollo Justice - My co-counsil in this case. He has a very loud voice.

Athena Cykes - One of my friends who works under me as a lawyer.

Franziska von Karma - One of the victim's best friends. The prosecution's co-counsil in this case.

Skie Debaskit - The victim in this case. She is a very sweet and mature girl. She is alive, and disguised as a girl named Hazel. She is the girlfriend of Yumihiko.

Phillip Debaskit - The defendant in this case. Apparantly abused his daughter Skie.

Miles Edgeworth - One of my best friends since childhood. Apparantly knew the victim.

Kay Faraday - Edgewoth's assistant for several investigations.

Maya Fey - One of my first assistants. She is a spirit medium.

Pearl Fey - Maya's cousin. Very talented spirit medium.

Ema Skye - The detecive in charge of this case. She's a lot different now that she's older. She had twin daughters, one of whom died, the other's wherabouts are currently unknown.

Rayne - A witness in this case.

Yumihiko Ichianagi - The prosecuter in charge of this case. Seems almost arrogant. He is Skie's boyfriend.

Hikari Mikagami - The judge in this case.

Bansai Ichianagi - He is Yumihiko's father. Is apparantly very cruel to him. He kidnapped Skie/Hazel.

**LOGIC:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Skie POV**

As I ran out of the closet, where a knocked-out Bansai lay, I stopped in shock. The house was VERY familiar, for some reason. I continued running, only stopping when I found a mirror. My hair was very dirty, and burnt. Not to mention all my scars were visible, and there was now a burn on my arm that was at least a 2nd degree burn. I frowned as a thought had, for the first time, appeared in my mind.

Where did I get these scars?

I kept running, as I realized where I was.

I was in Yumi's house. I ran downstairs, taking the gun out of my purse, and holding it in front of me. Fortunately, no one else was there. I felt the shield that hid my scars reappear, as it covered my burn as well. I opened the front door, trying to find where everyone was. I found a route to that alley in my head, and started walking it. Fortunately, it was a long walk, so I had time to think.

How did Athena's dad know me, anyways? I wondered. It's not like we'd ever met before, right?

Hold on...

A faint memory was in my head.

* * *

"We should call you Skie." I heard a voice joke. "Because you're as clear as the sky."

"No, Skyla!" I replied back. "That prettier!"

"And we should call you Flare. Because of your temper." The same voice said to someone else.

"Flaria prettier than Flare." I heard someone else say. The voices were young, at about two?

* * *

I was jolted out of that memory. Skyla? Flaria? Why did those sound so familiar...? Anyways, that questuon from earlier popped into my head. I had a couple scars over my eye and forehead, which, as far as I remembered, I had always had them. But where did they come from?

Wait a minute...

* * *

"There was an awful lot of fear when you said that last statement." Athena said.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Maybe the killer hit you?"

I paused for a second, considering the possibility. "Yes," I said slowly. "I think that is what happened."

* * *

I was hit when I was younger..? But with what?

* * *

Athena flinched at all the redness in the picture. "What is that?"

"The crime scene of the AR-5 incident. I found the file for it, and was looking through it." Izzy stated.

"HOLD IT!"

They turned to me. "What is it?"

"T-that's it! Thats the red thing I saw! I'm sure of it!"

* * *

I saw the crime scene of the AR-5 incident..!

In that moment, everything became clear.

I was never adopted.

**Edgeworth POV**

"Yumihiko, did you happen to leave your phone at your house?" Franziska came back, smiling.

"Wha- I did!"

"I knew it."

"Huh?"

"Hazel has escaped. She's headed here."

"She WHAT!" Apollo shouted.

CRACK!

"Why do I always have to remind you to be quiet?" Franziska sighed.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kay asked.

"Here." Yumihiko showed me a letter.

"What the-"

"Hazel was kidnapped by Bansai." Franziska explained.

"The ransom was a 'Not Guilty' for Phillip."

"How did he even get out of jail?" I asked.

"We don't know." Yumihiko said.

"Anyways, what was his motive for kidnapping?"

**LOGIC: MOTIVE FOR KIDNAPPING?**

**Bansai had kidnapped Hazel. What was his reason?**

"That we don't know either. We think it was that he's protecting Phillip." Franziska explained.

"Did they know each other?"

"Yes, they've known each other since before I was born." Yumihiko replied.

I frowned.

"It is a possibility." I agreed.

I go to talk to Yumihiko.

"What information came out of the trial?" I asked.

"There's another suspect. The witness, Rayne, was walking torwards the crime scene."

"Really? Wait, you don't mean-" I gasped.

"Rayne Hope Debaskit. Skie's twin sister."

"What motive would she have?" I demanded.

"I don't know. We think Phillip was making it up."

"Anyways, what about the defendant?"

"Phillip?" Yumihiko spit out the word like it was poison. "Skie deserved a better father than that shitty excuse for a man."

"Yumihiko.." I warned. "Don't let bias come in the way of the truth."

"Hell, Skie would have been better off without a parent than with that bastard." He ignored me.

CRACK!

"While I agree with every word, we should remain professional here." Franziska interjected.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome."

Why is Yumihiko acting odd?

**LOGIC: YUMIHIKO'S BEHAVIOR**

**Yumihiko starts acting weird whenever Phillip is mentioned.**

I decided to let Yumihiko calm down before talking to him again.

I walked up to Ema.

"Ema, what have you found so far in the investigation?"

"Nothing you don't already know." She replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, there is one thing.. it's not that important, though."

"What is it?" I pressed.

"We found a purse nearby that had both the victim's fingerprints, and her waller had her driver's liscense."

"So, Skie dropped her purse near the crime scene?"

**LOGIC: SKIE'S PURSE**

**Skie dropped her purse near the crime scene.**

"Yep, basically." She casually ate a snackoo.

"Are you sure it was dropped before the murder?"

"As you can see, not a speck of blood is on the purse."

*Skie's purse added to the Court Record*

I turned to Kay.

"Kay, we're going to need Little Thief."

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE:**

Franziska's testimony- Skie attempted suicide six months ago. It was due to her father's abuse.

Skie's scar- from an attempted suicide.

Skie's autospy- Time of death: 2:15 PM.

Cause of death: blood loss from multiple gunshot and knife wounds. Forged to help the illusion that Skie is dead.

AR-5 Incident file- An incident from 13 years ago where there was a murder and a kidnapping.

Gun- One of the murder weapons. Doesn't make a sound when shot.

Phillip Debaskit's fingerprints were on it.

Knife- The other murder weapon. Debaskit's fingerprints were found on it.

Family portrait- Has Ema Skye, her two daughters, and their father.

Diagram of the convention- a layout of the convention.

Wallet- It belongs to the defendant. It was found at the scene of the crime.

Skie's Purse- found near the crime scene. It was dropped before the murder.

**PORTRAITS:**

Trucy Wright - My adopted daughter. She's a budding magician.

Apollo Justice - My co-counsil in this case. He has a very loud voice.

Athena Cykes - One of my friends who works under me as a lawyer.

Franziska von Karma - One of the victim's best friends. The prosecution's co-counsil in this case.

Skie Debaskit - The victim in this case. She is a very sweet and mature girl. She is alive, and disguised as a girl named Hazel. She is the girlfriend of Yumihiko.

Phillip Debaskit - The defendant in this case. Apparantly abused his daughter Skie.

Miles Edgeworth - One of my best friends since childhood. Apparantly knew the victim.

Kay Faraday - Edgewoth's assistant for several investigations.

Maya Fey - One of my first assistants. She is a spirit medium.

Pearl Fey - Maya's cousin. Very talented spirit medium.

Ema Skye - The detecive in charge of this case. She's a lot different now that she's older. She had twin daughters, one of whom died, the other's wherabouts are currently unknown.

Rayne - A witness in this case.

Yumihiko Ichianagi - The prosecuter in charge of this case. Seems almost arrogant. He is Skie's boyfriend.

Hikari Mikagami - The judge in this case.

Bansai Ichianagi - He is Yumihiko's father. Is apparantly very cruel to him. He kidnapped Skie/Hazel.

**LOGIC:**

MOTIVE FOR KIDNAPPING?

Bansai had kidnapped Hazel. What was his reason?

YUMIHIKO'S BEHAVIOR

Yumihiko starts acting weird whenever Phillip is mentioned.

SKIE'S PURSE

Skie dropped her purse near the crime scene.


	11. Chapter 11

**Edgeworth POV**

"Got it!" Kay said, getting out the device.

"What's that?" Apollo asked, as Kay started putting information into Little Thief.

"Little Thief. It's used for the Yatagarasu heists. I usually use it for investigating, though. What should I recreate?"

"The moment after the crime, please."

"Got it!" She pressed a few more buttons, and projected an image.

A minute later, the crime scene was in a green, 3D projection.

"What the-" Apollo and Wright both looked shocked. Ignoring them, I watched the recreation as Phillip shot and stabbed the girl. Afterwords, his wallet fell out of his pocket and he left.

"I don't think there was anything wrong with that, Mr. Edgeworth!" Kay stated excitedly.

"Kay. There is a fatal contradiction with this and the facts." I told her. As I walked up to the image of the defendant, my suspicions were confirmed. "See how he doesn't have pockets?" I asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"If he had no pockets, how could he have dropped his wallet?"

**LOGIC: DROPPED WALLET?**

**Phillip had no pockets, yet he dropped his wallet.**

"You're right!"

I realized there was a connection between two of my thoughts. As I connected the wallet and Skie's purse, I realized something.

"You know, maybe Skie had it in her purse. And when he attacked her, he took her purse, and started to take out his wallet, which was in her purse, for whatever reason."

"And he had to run, because he heard someone else, and dropped the wallet?" Kay finished.

"Exactly. And that person was probably Rayne." I added.

"Rayne? Is that because she was walking near the crime scene?"

"Yes." I replied to her. "Hey, Ema, can you find the fingerprints on that purse?"

"Sure, hand it here." She walked torwards us.

"Thank you." As I said those words, I realized that there was a connection between the other two thoughts.

"You know, Bansai's motive may have something to do with Yumihiko's weird behavior whenever Phillip is mentioned."

"Possibly.." Kay said.

"Let's ask him."

We walked over to Yumihiko.

"Yumihiko, why does your behavior change whenever the suspect's name is mentioned?"

"Because he's a bitch." Was his reply.

"Does it have anything to do with Hazel's kidnapping?"

"...! Yes, it does." He looks shocked.

"What does it have to do with that?" I demanded.

"Can I tell him, Franziska?"

"Why not? She's headed here anyways." She answered.

"You see, Skie.. she's not actually dead."

"Wait, WHAAAT!?" Skie's not dead?

"She, in fact, is disguised as Hazel."

At that moment, Ema walked up to me.

"Wait, WHAT!" She looked shocked.

"I'll buy you snackoos if you don't tell anyone." Franziska promised.

"Got it. Anyways, we found both Skie's and Phillip's fingerprints on her purse." Ema reported.

"Well, it looks like you were right, Edgeworth." Wright said.

"As usual. Anyways, continue, Yumihiko."

"The fact is, Phillip was Bansai's motive to kidnap Skie. He abuses her terribly, as a matter of a fact, she has more scars than it looks-" He covered his mouth as if he had said too much.

"What?" Franziska demanded.

CRACK!

"What are you talking about?" She shouted.

"I've said too much already. Anyways, it's not my place to say." Yumihiko said.

"Continuing on, we've found out as much as we need." I interrupted.

**INVESTIGATION COMPLETE!**

A girl with brown hair ran up to us.

"Phoenix? Apollo?" Skie asked.

"Skie, they know. You can let go of this farce." I said.

**Skie POV**

I sighed in relief. They all knew.

"Skie, I don't think you should help out in court tomorow. After all, you just got kidnapped." Phoenix told me.

"What?" I asked.

"I agree, Skie." Yumi added.

"Yeah, you should take it easy, Skylie." Izzy continued.

"No." I stated.

Edgey grabbed my arm, right where my burn was, and I let out an unintentional yelp of pain, after which I covered my mouth.

"What did he do?" Yumi frowned.

"Nothing bad." I said, smiling.

"That yelp wasn't nothing." He walked torwards me. He was the only person who knew of all my scars, I realized. Not even Izzy knew.

"I. AM. FINE." I shouted, backing up.

"Skie. Come here." He was struggling to keep his voice calm.

"NO!" I shouted, running off.

"SKIE!" He started chasing me.

I quickly turned the corner, shimmied up a pipe, and sat on the roof as Yumi ran past me. Looking over to where everyone else was, I saw that my purse was off to the side. I quickly used my powers to call it up to me, and I took the gun out of my current purse, and switched the purses. They looked similar enough to not cause suspicion. I walked on the roof and watched the sunset, as I felt the tears stream down my face.

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE:**

Franziska's testimony- Skie attempted suicide six months ago. It was due to her father's abuse.

Skie's scar- from an attempted suicide.

Skie's autospy- Time of death: 2:15 PM.

Cause of death: blood loss from multiple gunshot and knife wounds. Forged to help the illusion that Skie is dead.

AR-5 Incident file- An incident from 13 years ago where there was a murder and a kidnapping.

Gun- One of the murder weapons. Doesn't make a sound when shot.

Phillip Debaskit's fingerprints were on it.

Knife- The other murder weapon. Debaskit's fingerprints were found on it.

Family portrait- Has Ema Skye, her two daughters, and their father.

Diagram of the convention- a layout of the convention.

Wallet- It belongs to the defendant. It was found at the scene of the crime.

Skie's purse- it was dropped near the crime scene. It has Phillip's and Skie's fingerprints.

**PORTRAITS:**

Trucy Wright - My adopted daughter. She's a budding magician.

Apollo Justice - My co-counsil in this case. He has a very loud voice.

Athena Cykes - One of my friends who works under me as a lawyer.

Franziska von Karma - One of the victim's best friends. The prosecution's co-counsil in this case.

Skie Debaskit - The victim in this case. She is a very sweet and mature girl. She is alive, and disguised as a girl named Hazel. She is the girlfriend of Yumihiko.

Phillip Debaskit - The defendant in this case. Apparantly abused his daughter Skie.

Miles Edgeworth - One of my best friends since childhood. Apparantly knew the victim.

Kay Faraday - Edgewoth's assistant for several investigations.

Maya Fey - One of my first assistants. She is a spirit medium.

Pearl Fey - Maya's cousin. Very talented spirit medium.

Ema Skye - The detecive in charge of this case. She's a lot different now that she's older. She had twin daughters, one of whom died, the other's wherabouts are currently unknown.

Rayne - A witness in this case.

Yumihiko Ichianagi - The prosecuter in charge of this case. Seems almost arrogant. He is Skie's boyfriend.

Hikari Mikagami - The judge in this case.

Bansai Ichianagi - He is Yumihiko's father. Is apparantly very cruel to him. He kidnapped Skie/Hazel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yumihiko POV**

I stopped, panting. Skie was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, I went back to the alley. "I couldn't find her." I said as I went back into the alley.

"Oh, she's sulking on the roof up there." Franziska pointed to the roof next door.

"Oh." I facepalmed. Why didn't I think of checking the roof?

"Anyways, we should get back to the Agency. Thank you for helping us, Edgeworth." Phoenix said to the prosecuter.

"No problem." Edgeworth replied.

(Yumi? You might not want to go home.) Skie warned me.

(Why not?) I asked.

(That's where Bansai took me. He's knocked out on the floor in one of the closets currently.) I stiffened in shock at that fact.

"Um, Mr. Wright?" I asked.

"Yes, Yumihiko?"

"Can me and Skie stay at the Agency for tonight?" I asked.

Phoenix blinked in surprise.

"Sure." He didn't ask why. Skie jumped down from the roof, and we left.

**Pearl POV**

"How about burgers?" Mystic Maya asked.

"That would be delicious!" Trucy replied. She took the burgers out of her magic panties as everyone clapped.

"Good job!" I said as the door opened. Mr. Nick, and Mr. Justice walked in. "Hi Mr. Nick, Mr. Justice!" I greeted them.

"Hi Maya, hi Pearls! I didn't think you'd still be here." Mr. Nick replied.

"We have more visitors." Mr. Justice added.

"Who?" Athena asked, as Hazel and another guy who was unknown to me walked in. It seemed like there was something different about Hazel. "Oh, hi Hazel! Who are you?" She asked.

"Yumihiko Ichyianagi." He introduced himself.

"Aren't you the prosecuter?" I frowned.

"Things happened." He said curtly.

"Pearly, can I talk to you?" Hazel asked quietly. I nodded, walking off with her. When we got upstairs, she turned to me. "Pearly, is there a place I can run and hide to?"

"Why?" I asked. She explained a plan to me. When she finished, I looked at her in shock. "Will that work?"

She nodded. "Okay, so there is a temple. Take the train to.." I told her the directions. "..And when you get there, a woman will ask you why you are there. Tell her that you know Mystic Maya and you want to help out."

"Got it. Thank you so much, Pearly." She smiled. "Also, do not tell anyone about this conversation. Got it?" I nodded.

"You have my word."

**To be continued...**

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE:**

Franziska's testimony- Skie attempted suicide six months ago. It was due to her father's abuse.

Skie's scar- from an attempted suicide.

Skie's autospy- Time of death: 2:15 PM.

Cause of death: blood loss from multiple gunshot and knife wounds. Forged to help the illusion that Skie is dead.

AR-5 Incident file- An incident from 13 years ago where there was a murder and a kidnapping.

Gun- One of the murder weapons. Doesn't make a sound when shot.

Phillip Debaskit's fingerprints were on it.

Knife- The other murder weapon. Debaskit's fingerprints were found on it.

Family portrait- Has Ema Skye, her two daughters, and their father.

Diagram of the convention- a layout of the convention.

Wallet- It belongs to the defendant. It was found at the scene of the crime.

Skie's purse- it was dropped near the crime scene. It has Phillip's and Skie's fingerprints.

**PORTRAITS:**

Trucy Wright - My adopted daughter. She's a budding magician.

Apollo Justice - My co-counsil in this case. He has a very loud voice.

Athena Cykes - One of my friends who works under me as a lawyer.

Franziska von Karma - One of the victim's best friends. The prosecution's co-counsil in this case.

Skie Debaskit - The victim in this case. She is a very sweet and mature girl. She is alive, and disguised as a girl named Hazel. She is the girlfriend of Yumihiko.

Phillip Debaskit - The defendant in this case. Apparantly abused his daughter Skie.

Miles Edgeworth - One of my best friends since childhood. Apparantly knew the victim.

Kay Faraday - Edgewoth's assistant for several investigations.

Maya Fey - One of my first assistants. She is a spirit medium.

Pearl Fey - Maya's cousin. Very talented spirit medium.

Ema Skye - The detecive in charge of this case. She's a lot different now that she's older. She had twin daughters, one of whom died, the other's wherabouts are currently unknown.

Rayne - A witness in this case.

Yumihiko Ichianagi - The prosecuter in charge of this case. Seems almost arrogant. He is Skie's boyfriend.

Hikari Mikagami - The judge in this case.

Bansai Ichianagi - He is Yumihiko's father. Is apparantly very cruel to him. He kidnapped Skie/Hazel.

***A/N And now for the trial! See you next chapter :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Trial, Day 2

"Court is back in session for the trial of Phillip Debaskit. Did the defense and prosecution investigate thurther?" Judge Mikagami asked.

"Yes, your honor." Phoenix stated.

"As did we, your honor." Yumihiko added.

"Very well. Did you look into the witness?"

"Yes, we did your honor. The witness could not have been the killer." Yumihiko stated.

"Why?" The judge asked, extending her gavel.

"Because, she has an alibi. After all, she went down the alley next to the crine scene. We found proof that supports this, so she is no longer a suspect." The prosecuter explained, waving the baton around.

"Ah. Also, I had a question." Judge Mikagami said.

"Yes?"

"Who found the body? I don't believe that was clarified."

"Me, Forehead Boy over there, and Athena found the body at about the same time." Franziska answered.

"Thank you." Judge Mikagami bowed. "Any more witnesses."

"Yes, actually." Yumihiko answered.

"What? Who?" Phoenix asked.

"The prosecution calls the defendant to the stand." He stated calmly.

"Very well."

A minute later, Phillip was standing at the witness stand.

"Witness. Please state your name and occupation for the court record." Yumihiko asked.

"Phillip Debaskit. I am a prosecuter." The court murmered at his words. Judge Mikagami slammed her gavel.

"Order in the court." She said calmly.

"Defendant. What do you think about these accusations?"

"I think they are ridiculous." He scoffed.

"Why?" Apollo asked.

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~My Accusation Thoughts~**

**I personally think that these accusations are ridiculous.**

**First off, Skie was my daughter. I wouldn't dream of hurting her.**

**Secondly, why would I kill her? What was my motive?**

"So, you say you have no motive?"

Phoenix confirmed.

"Yes." Phillip smirked. "You got a problem with that?"

"We'll find out." Phoenix retorted.

**CROSS EXAMINATION**

**~My Accusation Thoughts~**

**I personally think that these accusations are ridiculous.**

**First off, Skie was my daughter. I wouldn't dream of hurting her.**

"Mr. Wright, he has a tell." Apollo whispered to Phoenix.

"Go ahead." He whispered back.

"GOTCHA! Mr. Debaskit, I'm afraid that you are lying."

"What? Why would I lie?"

"Well, when you said, _I wouldn't dream of hurting her_, you clenched your fist." Apollo answered as Phillip paled.

"Mr. Justice. Why would he have any reason to lie?" Judge Mikagami asked.

"TAKE THAT! You see, we have testimony saying that the victim attempted suicide 6 months ago. Why? Because of abuse."

"HOLD IT! Where did you get that testimony?" Phillip asked.

"I gave it to them. Why?" Franziska stated.

"The prosecuter over there wants me convicted. Therefore, that evidence is biased, and unusable."

Phoenix flinched. He was right!

"Very well. Please continue your testimony." Judge Mikagami said.

**Secondly, why would I kill her? What was my motive?**

"OBJECTION! Mr. Debaskit. When did you find out the victim was a defense attorney?" Phoenix asked.

"The day she died. Why?"

Phoenix pointed at him. "When you found out that your daughter was a defense attorney, rather than a prosecuter like yourself, you became filled with rage. You felt as if your other daughter had betrayed you, as she ran away at the age of five, but when Skie was found as a defense attorney, you felt betrayed all over again. Of course, you couldn't take out your anger on yourself, or a stranger, as people would find out. You couldn't take it out on your other daughter either, as she was long gone. So the only person to take it out on was Skie. And that, sir, is your motive." Phillip looked shocked.

The people in the audience started talking loudly.

SLAM!

The whole court fell into silence as the judge banged her gavel.

"Order in the court." She said plainly.

"I have heard enough here to render my verdict. The defendant, Mr. Phillip Debaskit, is-"

"OBJECTION!"

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE:**

Franziska's testimony- Skie attempted suicide six months ago. It was due to her father's abuse.

Skie's scar- from an attempted suicide.

Skie's autospy- Time of death: 2:15 PM.

Cause of death: blood loss from multiple gunshot and knife wounds. Forged to help the illusion that Skie is dead.

AR-5 Incident file- An incident from 13 years ago where there was a murder and a kidnapping.

Gun- One of the murder weapons. Doesn't make a sound when shot.

Phillip Debaskit's fingerprints were on it.

Knife- The other murder weapon. Debaskit's fingerprints were found on it.

Family portrait- Has Ema Skye, her two daughters, and their father.

Diagram of the convention- a layout of the convention.

Wallet- It belongs to the defendant. It was found at the scene of the crime.

Skie's purse- it was dropped near the crime scene. It has Phillip's and Skie's fingerprints.

**PORTRAITS:**

Trucy Wright - My adopted daughter. She's a budding magician.

Apollo Justice - My co-counsil in this case. He has a very loud voice.

Athena Cykes - One of my friends who works under me as a lawyer.

Franziska von Karma - One of the victim's best friends. The prosecution's co-counsil in this case.

Skie Debaskit - The victim in this case. She is a very sweet and mature girl. She is alive, and disguised as a girl named Hazel. She is the girlfriend of Yumihiko.

Phillip Debaskit - The defendant in this case. Apparantly abused his daughter Skie.

Miles Edgeworth - One of my best friends since childhood. Apparantly knew the victim.

Kay Faraday - Edgewoth's assistant for several investigations.

Maya Fey - One of my first assistants. She is a spirit medium.

Pearl Fey - Maya's cousin. Very talented spirit medium.

Ema Skye - The detecive in charge of this case. She's a lot different now that she's older. She had twin daughters, one of whom died, the other's wherabouts are currently unknown.

Rayne - A witness in this case.

Yumihiko Ichianagi - The prosecuter in charge of this case. Seems almost arrogant. He is Skie's boyfriend.

Hikari Mikagami - The judge in this case.

Bansai Ichianagi - He is Yumihiko's father. Is apparantly very cruel to him. He kidnapped Skie/Hazel.


	14. Chapter 14

"Who said that?" Judge Mikagami demanded.

"It was me, your Honor." A brunette with short hair dragged a plantinum blond girl with rainbow streaks in her hair into the courtroom.

"Hazel?" Phoenix asked.

"Why are you here?" Apollo demanded.

"We told you that you should stay at the agency!" Franziska stated angrily.

"Hazel. You're late. The verdict is about to be handed down." Yumihiko told her, smiling.

"That's why I'm here. A guilty verdict is not neccesarry." She had a smirk on her face.

"Huh? Why?" The judge looked confused.

"This is my sister." She showed Rayne.

"Aly, why did you bring me here?" Rayne was confused.

"To show the truth." Hazel said.

"The truth? You don't mean-" Rayne's eyes widened in shock.

"Exactly. What I showed you earlier, Cara."

Hazel turned to Judge Mikagami.

"Phillip Debaskit is not guilty."

"How do you know? If he is not guilty, who is?"

"No one is guilty."

The courtroom was confused.

"Order in the court!" Judge Mikagami slammed her gavel. "How can that be?"

"You see, Skie is not dead. I know this because.." Smoke appeared around the two sisters. When it disappaited, there was a girl with super long, bright red hair and green eyes, and a girl with short, feathered caramel colored hair and bright green eyes standing there. "..I am Skie."

The courtroom was silent and shocked.

"Well, if you were not killed, who was?" The judge demanded.

"No one. I was severly injured, but not killed."

"Well, that means that Phillip Debaskit is.."

**NOT GUILTY**

"At least, not in murder. Court is adj-"

"HOLD IT! I'm not done yet." Skie said. "Your Honor, I indict Phillip Debaskit on the charges of breaking and entering, kidnapping, child abuse, attemtped murder, and murder." She slammed the podium.

"Here." She gave the judge the AR-5 incident file.

"This was a case where twin toddlers were kidnapped, and their babysitter was murdered. The suspect had broken into their house beforehand."

"You see, my name is not Skie, nor is Rayne's Rayne."

"Then what ARE your names?"

"Call us Alex and Caramel Skye." The two curtsied.

"You were the kidnapped in this case!"

"Yes." Alex said. "Sis, I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure, Aly?" Caramel fretted.

"I've never been surer, Cara." And with that, Caramel sat with the audience. "If Phillip is not the culprit of that incident, then why did he have the two kidnapped children?" Alex demanded.

"OBJECTION! Didn't Caramel die?" Franziska demanded.

"OBJECTION! Have you ever heard of clones?" Alex retorted. "Phillip cloned Cara and killed the clone to make everyone think Cara died."

"Can you testify to what happened at the crime scenewhere you were attacked?" Judge Mikagami asked.

"Sure."

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

**~My Attack~**

**I was talking to that defense attorney and his daughter.**

**Then, Phillip found me and asked to talk to me.**

**He dragged me to the alley and stabbed me!**

**He then pulled out a gun and shot me.**

**So many gunshots... I lost count after 5.**

**He stabbed me and shot me several more times, and then left me for dead.**

**I heard someone walk into the next alley and shoot a gun multiple times.**

**I think it was to attract people so I could get help.**

**Shortly after, Izzy, Apollo, and Athena found me.**

"Poor girl." Judge Mikagami said sympathetically. "The defense may cross-examine the defense."

**CROSS EXAMINATION**

**~My Attack~**

**I was talking to that defense attorney and his daughter.**

**Then, Phillip found me and asked to talk to me.**

**He dragged me to the alley and stabbed me!**

**He then pulled out a gun and shot me.**

**So many gunshots... I lost count after 5.**

**He stabbed me and shot me several more times, and then left me for dead.**

**I heard someone walk into the next alley and shoot a gun multiple times.**

**I think it was to attract people so I could get help.**

"HOLD IT! Why do you think that?" Phoenix asked.

"I heard someone walk into the next alley, and it was Cara." Alex said.

"Is this true?" Judge Mikagami asked.

"Yes it is, your honor." Caramel stated. "I carry a gun on me for self defense, so when I couldn't find her, I fired all the ammo that was in my gun, and ran. I did that because someone would most definately hear the gunshots and run towards them."

"Okay. Please continue with your testimony, Miss Alex." Judge Mikagami stated.

**Shortly after, Izzy, Apollo, and Athena found me.**

"There is absolutley nothing wrong with her testimony." Phoenix stated.

"Miss Alex. You said you were charging him with child abuse?" Judge Mikagami asked.

"Yes. Let me guess, you want proof?" Alex assumed.

"If you don't mind." The judge stated.

"Skie, no!" Yumihiko begged, with pain in his eyes.

"Yumi, I have no choice. And my name is Alex." A dark mist appeared around Alex. When it disappeared, she took off her jacket. The whole courtroom went silent at the sight of all the scars and bruises dotting up and down her arms. There was also a very bad burn on her right arm. When she looked up, there was a huge scar over her forehead and one of her eyes.

"Poor child." Judge Mikagami fretted.

"The only mark I ever made was this one." She pointed at a scar on her wrist. "Phillip did all the bruises and scars."

"What about the burn?" Judge Mikagami asked.

"That occured in an incident yesterday that has no relevance to this case." Alex stated.

"In any case, I am ready to render my verdict." Judge Mikagami stated.

"OBJECTION! Your honor, this witness is biased against me." Phillip stated.

"OVERRULED!"

"OBJECTION! Think about it. She probably cut herself to convict me of this. And I adopted them at the age of 3 after their mother died. This witness is lying."

"What do you have to say to this, Miss Alex?" Judge Mikagami asked. Alex had a smirk on her face.

"I didn't think it would come to this." She murmered. She opened her purse.

"Alex? What are you doing?" Franziska asked.

"Consider this on your hands, Phillip. You drove me to this." Alex said, still digging through her purse.

"You see, I cannot die unless it is my time to go. I realized something yesterday." She added.

"What did you realize?" Yumihiko asked, visibly becoming pale.

"That incident with Shelly.. I was supposed to die then. It was pure luck that the gun jammed." Alex kept digging through her purse.

"Why are you digg- ALEX, NO!" Everyone looked panicked as she found what she was looking for and put it to her head.

"Goodbye, everyone. Yumi, I love you."

The whole courtroom spiraled into chaos as the bang of a gunshot rang through the room.

To be concluded...

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE:**

Franziska's testimony- Skie attempted suicide six months ago. It was due to her father's abuse.

Skie's scar- from an attempted suicide.

Skie's autospy- Time of death: 2:15 PM.

Cause of death: blood loss from multiple gunshot and knife wounds. Forged to help the illusion that Skie is dead.

AR-5 Incident file- An incident from 13 years ago where there was a murder and a kidnapping.

Gun- One of the murder weapons. Doesn't make a sound when shot.

Phillip Debaskit's fingerprints were on it.

Knife- The other murder weapon. Debaskit's fingerprints were found on it.

Family portrait- Has Ema Skye, her two daughters, and their father.

Diagram of the convention- a layout of the convention.

Wallet- It belongs to the defendant. It was found at the scene of the crime.

Skie's purse- it was dropped near the crime scene. It has Phillip's and Skie's fingerprints.

**PORTRAITS:**

Trucy Wright - My adopted daughter. She's a budding magician.

Apollo Justice - My co-counsil in this case. He has a very loud voice.

Athena Cykes - One of my friends who works under me as a lawyer.

Franziska von Karma - One of the victim's best friends. The prosecution's co-counsil in this case.

Alex Skye - The victim in this case. She is a very sweet and mature girl. She is alive, and disguised as a girl named Hazel. She is the girlfriend of Yumihiko. She was previously known as Skie Debaskit.

Phillip Debaskit - The defendant in this case. Apparantly abused his daughter Alex.

Miles Edgeworth - One of my best friends since childhood. Apparantly knew the victim.

Kay Faraday - Edgewoth's assistant for several investigations.

Maya Fey - One of my first assistants. She is a spirit medium.

Pearl Fey - Maya's cousin. Very talented spirit medium.

Ema Skye - The detecive in charge of this case. She's a lot different now that she's older. She had twin daughters, one of whom died, the other's wherabouts are currently unknown. The mother of Alex and Caramel Skye.

Caramel Skye - A witness in this case. She is Alex's sister.

Yumihiko Ichianagi - The prosecuter in charge of this case. Seems almost arrogant. He is Alex's boyfriend.

Hikari Mikagami - The judge in this case.

Bansai Ichianagi - He is Yumihiko's father. Is apparantly very cruel to him. He kidnapped Alex.

***A/N Noo, Alex! Anyways, this fanfic is almost done! There is just going to be an epilogue, which takes place 3 years later and is in Yumihiko's POV. See you in the epilogue :)**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

**5/06/30 7:30 AM**

**Yumihiko's House**

**Yumihiko POV**

Its been three years since that case. Phillip was ultimatley found guilty of all that he had been charged with. Ema was happy to be reunited with Caramel, and Phoenix and Apollo went back to the Agency. Franziska got over her grief after a year, and Miss Mikagami is still being a judge. Bansai was convicted of kidnapping, so he's gone for several years. I guess I'm the only one who hasn't gotten over Alex.

It was 7:30 in the morning. If Alex were here, we would be celebrating her 19th birthday. We would tell our best jokes, and laugh at them. Laughing was one of the many things I had stopped doing after Alex's death. I felt tears streaming down my face- not like that was anything new, however. I went downstairs, and found some vodka. Taking a sip, I sat on the couch. I cringed at the taste of the alcohol. I never liked vodka, but I just wanted to forget the grief and everything. It was how I managed for the past 3 years. As I took another sip, I heard the door open.

"Fool, where are you?" I sighed. It was Franziska.

"Down here." I replied without thinking.

"Are you drinking?" She came in, pulling on the whip. Great, she's pissed. Not like I cared.

"Yeah. What about it?"

CRACK!

I dropped the bottle as she hit it with the whip.

"You're only 20! Why are you drinking?" She demanded.

"You know very well why." I retorted.

"You mean, you've been drinking for 3 years!?" She gasped in shock. "Can't you at least stay sober on her birthday?"

"Why did she leave us? Why did she have to die?" I demanded as Franziska picked up the vodka bottle.

"I don't know." She went into the kitchen. When she came out, she was holding a bucket. "Walk in a line." She demanded.

"Why, are you testing for if I'm drunk?" I joked.

"Yes. Now do it." I stood up and walked in a line. She dumped a bucket of ice cold water on me.

"Hey!"

"You walked straight. I just felt like it." She smirked. "Hey, what's that?" She walked towards the TV, where there was a note.

"Whatever it is, I didn't put it there." I said. She opened the note, and read it. As she read, her smirk was replaced by a shocked look. "Franziska?"

"Yumihiko." She grabbed my arm. As I tried to get loose, she told me the most shocking thing I'd heard in those 3 years.

"She's not dead. Alex Skye is not dead."

**The End**

***A/N Yes, there will be a sequal! First, though, I have an idea for another fanfic with Dahlia and Iris. Once that fanfic is done, I will do the sequal. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
